


The Butterfly Effect

by SullenLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Escort Louis, Eww, Happy Ending, Louis works for Simon, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Partying, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Tattoos, Time Manipulation, fratboy harry, major character death but not permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenLarry/pseuds/SullenLarry
Summary: but·ter·fly ef·fectnoun(with reference to chaos theory) the phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere.Harry enjoys university life until he meets a mysterious escort who seems to attract trouble. Only problem is, trying to change trouble comes with consequences on a large scale.OrThe one where Harry uses his butterfly tattoo to manipulate time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my wattpad in 2018 but I wanted to move all my stories here and delete that account. This by no means is great writing! It was rushed and errors all over. However, it may have a unique plot that you enjoy! Just don't judge my other writings based on this one :) <3 
> 
> Also, it is told in first person POV and that seems to bother a lot of readers. I'm not sure why as most mainstream books are written that way. Just letting ya know. :) 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> P.S. The 'bookcover' says SullenFairy because that's my name on Wattpad. Well, I have a SullenLarry on there too, but that was my first account. I want to delete it and that's why I'm moving it over.

If you want to get to know me, that will be your first mistake. Reading this will be your second. You see, I am nothing but trouble; been told that my entire life. I never made perfect grades, never excelled at a hidden talent, never had many friends. Hell, I can't even think straight. Following societal rules isn't my thing.

It sucks that the one unique thing about me has to be kept a secret. The only thing I have going for me and I have to keep it to myself. Well, you'll know now, so consider yourself lucky.

I can manipulate time.

Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and roll your eyes; I know you want to, but it's true.  
I first discovered my ability at eight years old when my grandmother lay dying. I know I said that bluntly, and I miss her, but it's just one of those things you accept with time. 

Anyway, back to my story.

_The Nurse from Hospice stood hoovering over my grandmother's bed, making sure she was comfortable. She injected something into her I.V. before explaining that she'd be back the following day to check on her.  
This wasn't a sudden illness. My grandmother had been suffering from cancer for years. My mom explained that Grandma didn't have much time left. She made me realize I needed to appreciate every second of the time we had together. So, I did just that. I moved in with her and made sure she wasn't lonely._

_"She's so nice," My grandmother blurted out. "Best nurse I ever had."  
"Yeah, she is, Granny. Do you want some cookies?" I asked her._

_"No, sweetheart. I'd just like your company today. I need to tell you something," She whispered, looking around the room paranoid. "It's a secret between you and me." She reached out her hand, and I eagerly grabbed it, sitting beside in the small space beside her on the bed._

_"Now listen carefully, please. Do you promise to keep this a secret between you and me? Not your sister, mother, father, or stepfamily can know. Not your friends.....not even Zoe."_

_"I can't tell Zoe?" I groaned as I made a clicking noise with my tongue, calling for my poodle._

_"Not even Zoe." She sternly squeezed my hand._

_"I promise," I sighed._

_"Now, Harry, I'm trusting you....." She threatened. "I'm old, and my time is ending. I've led a beautiful life, but all good things come to an end. There's a family secret that you need to know."_

_I leaned in closer, fully invested in her confession._

_"I am a chronomancer."_

_"A what?" I asked, confused._

_"A chronomancer. I can manipulate time."_

_"Cool!" I squeal in excitement._

_"Shh, Harry! Please, listen, darling, this is serious. I suspected your sister inherited the talent, but she 12 and has not yet been marked. That only leaves you. When your power is ready to be used, you will see a butterfly appear on your body. It will be small at first, and as your abilities grow, it will too."_

_"A butterfly? I don't like butterflies, Granny," I moaned, not even questioning how crazy she sounded. I always had a special connection with my grandmother. When I was around her, a strange feeling would rush over me, and I felt the need to protect her at all cost._

_"Listen, Harry. This is a big responsibility, one you must not take lightly. When I pass, there will be a list of rules hidden in the attic that you must follow. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"I want you to remember....for every action, there is a reaction. The reason the marking will be shaped like a butterfly is because of the butterfly effect."_

_"What's that?" I tilted my head._

_"The butterfly effect. Small causes can have larger effects. You can go back in time to change a small event, but it will change the entire world's outcome. I'll tell you a story. When I was 22, I was studying law at Harvard. A fine school, indeed. I did not study enough and failed one of my exit exams. Because of this, I chose to use my power to go back and time and study more. I spent a lot of my time at the library that week. It caused me to cancel many plans with my friends. Because I changed my plans, my friends changed theirs, and you know what happened?"_

_"What?"_

_"One of my friends got into a car wreck because she chose to go to the movies with Johnny. She's still alive but paralyzed from the waist down."_

_"I don't get it, grandma."_

_"Well, if I hadn't canceled my plans with her, we would have been safe in the dorms listening to the old records, but since I canceled plans, she made other ones instead."_

_"Couldn't you just have gone back in time and fixed it?"_

_"Well, I wish it is that easy, Harry. That is why you must read the rules. You can only change an event once. Whatever the outcome, it stays. That is why you must choose carefully. It can have consequences you may not even know about."_

_"Grandma, I don't want this power." I cried._

_"It's okay, Harry. I believe in you," She weakly held out her arms and kissed my cheek._

I'll spare you the details, but she did not live long after that. At the funeral, a butterfly landed on top of her casket just as they lowered her to the ground. I felt like it was watching me, and I knew I was right when it landed on my shoulder.

A week later, a small butterfly appeared on my stomach.

If you still want to get to know me, well, good luck. If not, now is your chance to leave. I don't blame you.

~*~*~

August 21, 2016

I woke up on the lawn of the biggest frat house on campus, covered in dried vomit and guacamole. My shimmering gold boot was under my head, apparently a substitute for a pillow. I have a cramp in my neck, and my hair is knotted.

Ah, don't worry. It's just a typical Wednesday for me.

They say that every superhero needs a sidekick, and luckily for me, the universe gave me two. Well, one is more like a side chick. If you don't want to know about them, too bad; I'm going to tell you anyway right after I find them....right after I put on my boot.

I somehow stand up, though my legs feel detached from my body. I am highly irritated right now. Who gave the sky permission to be blue and the sun to distribute its happy vitamin D rays when I have a hangover? It can go fuck itself! I am telling a story here, and the scenery isn't fitting my mood.

Anyway, I make my way into the Phi Gamma Delta hellhole and scope the area. Empty beer cans, red solo cups, and jello containers litter the mahogany floor. I'm definitely not cleaning that up later. I've paid my dues; some freshman can do it.

I make my way up to the spiral staircase. I have a feeling I know where one of my friends is: the sidekick. To answer your question, no, he doesn't know about my ability, nobody does. It's one of the rules my grandmother warned me about. I'll discuss those later if the time comes.  
Right now, my friend.

I walk up the marble staircase and turn left. As my headache increases, so does my impatience. I just want to check on my friends, take a shower, and crash in my room. Is that too much to ask?

I swing open the door at the end of the hallway, and sure enough, there he is. I see my friend passed out in the garden tub, fully dressed with his arms clung tightly to his chest. He isn't snoring, but he looks uncomfortable.

"Hey, Leprechaun!" I tease. This is his only chance to answer me before I take drastic measures.

You see, my friend, Niall is Irish if you can't tell by my -original- nickname for him. You sense the sarcasm, right? Anyway, there is one thing that makes him absolutely livid: messing up his hair. He is a natural brunette but has had it frosted throughout his entire college experience. As soon as he sees the slightest bit of dark roots trying to show, he will bleach that right back to a white color. How he has hair left that is actually healthy is beyond me.

Now it's time for a round of "Read Niall's Dating Profile." Niall Horan is a 21-year-old Marketing Student who will show you a good time with his dashing blue eyes, blonde hair, and sparkling white smile. If you're into him taking longer to get ready than you for a date, D.M. him. *Winks*  
"Niall!" I call out more time, but he doesn't flinch. So I do what any good friend will...I turn the faucet to the sprayer on the tub and remove it from its resting place, and then I aim it at Niall.

"What the fuck?" He jumps to his feet. "Harry! Do you know how long it takes to make it stand up like this? The amount of product I have to use?!" He rushes over to the mirror and runs a hand through his hair. "FUCK"  
I laugh softly. I want to cackle, but my head hurts too much for that. 

"Well, dude, you should stop sleeping in the bathtub. You have a room, you know!"

Niall flips me off before exiting the bathroom. I hear his door close momentarily, and then I hear a thud. Without even looking, I know that it is Niall throwing someone out of his room.

Like I said, typical Wednesday.

I walk back out of the bathroom and start opening other rooms. The side chick is a little harder to find. You see, her name is Olivia, and she is what you call a hot mess. She comes to these frat parties with only one goal in mind: flirt excessively with one of my frat brothers, drink large amounts of alcohol, and dance the night away.

I am more protective of her than Niall, though I shouldn't be. She can hold her own, but she's like a sister, and I just can't help to watch over her. She has long brown hair, long model legs, and keeps her lips painted red. She's a bit of a diva, but that's just one of the things we have in common. It's not a flaw.

"Liv!" I call out. "Where are you?" I keep opening doors but no luck. Eventually, my brain starts working again, and I remember what our generation relies on - cell phones.

(iMessage)  
Harry: Hey woke up on the lawn again  
Harry: where r u  
Liv: I left last night. Getting bored of the same ol' party.  
Liv: Hit me up after class.  
Harry: Glad ur okay. Will do.  
Harry: Btw, pissed Niall off again. He'll be a bit grumpy pants.  
Liv: haha, it never gets old

Now that I know she is okay, I will take a shower and go to bed. I walk back into the bathroom and strip down to my birthday suit. I check myself in the mirror. My hair is long and flowy; that's what the girls say to me. My eyes are emerald, they call it, and my body is buff. Trust me, I've had my fair share of women come after me at these parties. I promise I'm not arrogant; it's just a fact. I wish they'd just leave me alone, really.

I run my hand over my butterfly tattoo. When it first appeared on my body, it was the size of a pencil eraser. Now it covers one side of my stomach to the other. I've gotten a lot of compliments on it as well. People think it's just a cool tattoo. They don't realize that it's some sort of marking for my chronomancy.

I turn the water on and adjust the temperature. The small droplets feel soothing on my neck. I blindly grab my shampoo and lather it into my hair before grabbing my loofa, and dispensing body wash onto it. I don't use the typical Axe or Old Spiace that men use. It has too many drying ingredients. I prefer the smell of lavender and oatmeal.

*Clears throat* Anyway, washing off vomit puts me in better spirits already. I can't imagine what taking a nap is going to do.

I step out and wrap a towel around my waist before bundling up my dirty clothes and carrying them to my room. With one hand, I twist the doorknob.

I tear the towel off my waist before putting it and my clothes in my hamper. I never sleep with clothes on; they're too binding. I lift up my covers and crawl in my head. The cold feels good on my skin.  
I guess I'll have to finish this later because I'm going to bed. Night!

Wait.

What the fuck.....

There's somebody asleep on my floor.....

I walk over to him and shake him with my feet before retreating back slightly. When he doesn't move, I repeat the same move.  
"Hello?" I whisper. I touch him with my big toe before inching away one more time.

I get a good look at him; not too bad! From what I can tell, he's a little exotic looking. His hair is as dark as ebony, and his jawline looks defined. Damn. He can sleep on my floor anytime he wants to.

"Hey...." I say, shaking him again. I finally see him stirring around.  
He wipes his eyes weakly and yawns. "Um....Harry, right?"

"Yeah...." I say, surprised.

"Zayn. I'm from Omega Psi Phi." He laughed. "I'm sorry I crashed into your room." He looks up at me, and I watch as his eyes stare at my...oh shit. I'm naked. If I'm not mistaken, I see a slight twinkle of lust developing in his eyes.

I can't see my face, but I bet it's a crimson color. Now would be the time to rewind and get some clothes on before waking up Zayn, but it isn't worth what could happen somewhere else in the world, so I'll just take this embarrassment.

I walk over to my closet and pull on a pair of boxers, not acknowledging what happened.

"Like I was saying," he shook his head out of his trance. "I didn't mean to crash here last night. My boyfriend Liam and I kinda used your room to...you know...but I guess he had to run to class and left me passed out on the floor....He's a bit anal about his classes....."

"Wait...you did what on my bed?" I groaned.

"No, no...just here on your floor. We were too drunk to even make it to bed..." He laughed and stood to his feet. "So yeah, I'm going to go now. I'll see you at the next party, right?"

"Sure," I awkwardly giggled.

Though he is eye candy, he is in our rivalry fraternity, so I won't be making friends soon.

Let's try this again. Boxers off. Covers on. Sleep.

~*~*~

August 23, 2016  
It's Friday night, but the frat isn't hosting a party since we decided to do it on Wednesday, thank God. For some reason, though, I have an itch to go out tonight. Niall said he is unavailable. Lame. He has been trying to get with this girl Ellie since I've known him. She always tells him he's not her type and she is into tattoos and red hair, but he is persistent. He likes a "challenge."

Olivia said she wanted to catch up on beauty rest, and I believe her. She is always blunt, even if I don't want to hear it. Trust me. She told me how she went to the salon for a Brazilian bikini wax and how the esthetician used the wrong kind of wax, and she ended up being irritated for a week. It hurts to fucking sit down, she'd complain. Then she would go around saying My vagina is on fire. God, Harry, have some sympathy! I had no idea how to respond to that but be immature and laugh.

Decisions, decisions.

I raid my closet and look for an outfit for tonight. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I know how I want to look. Your outfit always sets the tone for an evening out. Tonight, I decide on a powder blue button-down, open at the chest of course (I didn't get these swallow tattoos for nothing), Black skinny jeans (they go with everything, you know), black Chelsea boots, and a fedora and a cross necklace for accessories.

To me, this outfit says I'm approachable yet on the market looking to flirt. Remember how I told you I woke up on the lawn of my frat house frequently? Well, most of the time, that happens when I find a decent guy (or sometimes a girl) and try to be romantic with them. Watch the stars with me, I beg, or Let's get some fresh air and talk. They'll try and humor me, but I think they get bored and leave me out there. Niall says I'm an emotional drunk, and I guess he's right. He'll have to record me some time.

Anyway, getting off-topic again, aren't I?

I take a uber to East Main Street. I find it to be one of the most regal parts of this city. There isn't a single building that looks rundown. The street lights create an illumination as you walk down the stores. The only darkness to be seen is in the alleyways. Another hidden gem is the nightlife. Not too many college students go here. You'll find most on West Main Street due to the lower prices, but not me. I enjoy the somewhat older crowd. It just has a more charismatic vibe to it, if you ask me. I know you didn't, but this is my story, so deal with it.

I decide to enter Nautical Twilight. I don't feel like dancing, though, for some reason. I just want to sip on a tonic and gin, and people watch.  
There's the classic newly divorced woman trying to find her bearings in the corner, writing her name on a napkin. Boring. Eww. An old bald guy is trying to hit on a twenty-something waitress. Eww. Maybe this was a bad idea. This is not what I had hoped for at all.

After spending more money than I planned on at the bar, I decide to leave. It's lame tonight. Yet, as I walk out the door, I see something that catches my eye.

A man in a leather jacket has someone pinned against the wall.  
To access the situation, I pause the moment. I don't want to jump to conclusions. I first observe the man in the leather jacket. He smells of whiskey. The way his body is positioned makes him look like he's trying to hurt the other guy in some way.

Unpause.

This is getting nowhere. I can't tell what's happening.  
I sit down on a bench between two trees growing out of the sidewalk and pretend to look at my phone, trying to overhear the conversation.  
"Look, it's $400. Either you pay upfront, or I don't go." The one pinned to the wall snaps.

Leather jacket douche bag leans in closer to the guy and pounds his fist. "I'll pay you after. Now come on. You're making me late!"

"$400, or I don't go!" The boy repeated.

Leather jacket grits his teeth and walks away.

Since he's out of my way, I pause again. I don't know if it is because I had too many tonics or this is real life, but the man in front of me is drop-dead gorgeous.

So if you don't know by now, I am bisexual. If that bothers you, kindly fuck off. If it doesn't, you're going to listen to me gush about this guy now because honestly, I don't get excited too quickly if you haven't noticed....so mystery guy. First of all, I see he's wearing Armani, which is on the high end of fashion, at least for someone our age. His hair is styled in a quiff, and not a single strand is out of place (be jealous Niall). His eyelashes look long and beautiful, yes I said beautiful, but it's true.  
But between those eyelashes is something truly stunning: cerulean iris with just a tiny fleck of green. I've never seen anything more mesmerizing.

Alright, Harry, you've had too much tonic. Damnit.

Unpause. Stop gawking at this man and do something about it.  
I stand up and do the most cliché thing ever, act like I run into him and crash on the pavement.

He looks down at me and adjusts his suit.

"I'm so sorry." I try to hide my smile. "Must have had one too many."

"I can see that," he smirks at me as he reaches out his hand.

I'm usually not lost for words but damn. "Um....I lost...can you redirect me back to campus?" I bat my eyelashes.

"Sure. You just walk about 6 blocks and turn left," he simply states.

I stand up and pretend to stagger. Maybe he'll have some pity on me, worry about me. Want me to arrive on campus safely, but he doesn't.

"Okay, cool. Thanks for your help!" I awkwardly retort, thinking about jolting away. Yet, I keep myself composed and start walking away slowly.  
Though my back is turned away from him, I can hear the same voice as before- leather jacket man – sound a little hostile. I dart into an alleyway and try and listen to the conversation once again.

"This is ridiculous. Come on. You're making me late!"

I hear footsteps coming toward me. Shit. I scurry behind the dumpster, crouching down so they don't see me.

"I am not your boyfriend. This is not a charity. I am an escort. I get paid to be seen with you, that is all. I am here for your entertainment. No money, no me." The man stood firm. A good looking badass.

Suddenly, the leather jacket man grabs his chin harshly. "That's not what you said last week when you took my $1000, was it? You rode me like the bitch you are! I want you to go with me to this VIP event, and I will pay you later!" He spits.

The man didn't even flinch. "Again, I am an escort, and I get paid to be seen with you. I get paid..." Before he could finish his sentence, I hear a loud smack.

The man is now holding his cheek, appearing to be smaller than before. I fight the urge to rewind time and kill leather jacket before he can do that, and I just may if he doesn't leave this guy alone.

"Well, bitch, you lost a customer!" He spits on the man one more time before leaving the alleyway.

As my adrenaline goes down, my drunkenness goes up. I fall on my ass and make a loud noise as I land on tin cans scattered behind the dumpster.

"What the fuck?" The man turns his head toward me.

I have no choice but to stand up.

"I'm sorry...." I awkwardly scratch my neck. "I'm drunk, and I came here to puke...." I lied. "But then I heard people coming, so I hid behind here in case you were the cops. Didn't want to get a Public Intoxication charge..."  
"No big deal." He goes to walk away.

"Wait!" I run up to him. "You're an escort?"

"Yes, frat boy, I am." He giggles. "Don't get all judgy on me now. I've been with quite a few frat boys. They tip nicely, I might say." He looks down at his nails.

"How'd you know..."

"That you're a frat boy?" He scoffs. "Many reasons. Too many to name. Anyway, I'm on the clock, and you're wasting my time. I have to go find a client now. Bye."

"WAIT!" I call out again. "How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much to have you for the night?"

"An entire night? More than you can afford, I'm afraid." He reaches in his pocket and hands me a business card.

"How about for 2 hours...tomorrow night?" I stutter. What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't ask people out.....especially escort.

"For you, I'll give a discount on...dinner and drinks. I have a few more conditions."

"What?" My eyes light up.

"Nowhere fancy. Not on this street, and..." he pauses. "Do not get attached."

I laughed. As if. I don't do relationships. "It's a date...I mean deal. I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 10:00 p.m. sharp....?"

"Louis."

"Louis," I repeat. The name rolls off my tongue. Louis is French, you know, meant to sound very posh. Suits him well. "The name is Harry."  
"See you tomorrow, Harry," Louis walks away, his hips swaying in his perfectly tailored suit.

Damn.

~*~*~

August 24, 2016  
I woke up on the lawn again. After coming back from East Main, I let Niall talk me into having a causal drinking session, just him and me. A bottle of tequila lay under my back, a very uncomfortable reminder of the night before. I get up and search for Niall, but he isn't there: of course. UGH. Why does everyone leave me out here?

I stand up and dust myself off and pick leaves out of my hair. Jesus Christ. I need a life, don't' I? Yet, as I said before, I don't have any talents, and everyone views me as nothing but trouble. I have no idea why. Could it be when I 'accidentally' made a fire in chemistry by mixing the wrong things together? Or the time I broke this sorority girl's heart by making promises I never meant to keep? Yeah, the whole Alpha Delta Psi hated me after that. Oops.

I see the same guy on my floor just like the other day, shirtless in front of his frat house, sweeping the steps. He must have seen me, too, because he gave me a quick wave before continuing his chores. You would think I'd blush, but I don't. As if. I don't have time for that. Is that why I'm considered trouble? Too detached from people for my own good.

Hey, don't argue. It's a good defense mechanism. When you can change time like you, you learn to honestly absorb the world around you. Most of the time, I've learned, if you rewind time and give someone a second chance, they will often fuck up and make the same exact mistake because humans are selfish and only out for themselves.

That's why rule #1 is: Never manipulate time in the name of love. Grandmother says it will never end well because you can't force someone to love you.

Anyway, enough of that.

Shoving my hands in my pocket, I make my way to the bathroom and take a hot shower. Small blades of grass trickle down the drain. I pour shampoo in my hands and lather it into my curls, massaging my scalp and letting my eyes roll back in my head. I dare you to name something more soothing than a scalp massage.... well, except maybe.... ah, never mind.  
I exfoliate my body and rinse the shampoo and body wash off before stepping out of the shower. As I gather my jeans, a small card falls out. I bend down to pick it up, a small headache forming. I really need to stop drinking so much. It can't be good for me. My side kind of hurts too.

Louis Tomlinson  
Madison Escort Service  
555-343-0028

Holy fuck. This wasn't a dream. I really met a guy last night at East Main who wanted me to take him out for dinner and drinks. What the fuck Is this? I am Harry Styles, and people are supposed to take -me- out. If he thinks for one minute, I will pay him to go out with me.... okay, fine. He may just be hot enough that I'll do it. Maybe. Maybe I should just avoid the street and forget about it. Maybe he is like me and is nothing but trouble.

"Harry?" I hear a frat brother call my name, "Can you stop primping yourself? I need to get ready!" I recognize the voice to be Justin. He's alright. I guess I'll let him in.

I quickly gather my clothes and put a towel around my waist before opening the door and darting to my room. I check the floor, the bed, and my closet before removing my towel. I sit the card on my desk and crawl into bed.

Do you want me to be honest with you? Well, I sure hope so because you know I'm going to. I'm so tired of this mundane routine. Go to class, drink, go party, drink, pass out, wake up, shower, sleep. Repeat. I don't know how to change it. I don't even know what I want. I don't even know who I am. FUCK. Why is being a young adult so hard?

I pull the covers over my head and hope to sleep until it's time for my outing with the escort. That's definently new.

Stretching, I wake up to the annoying alarm on my phone. I sit up and wipe the sleep from my eye before texting Niall and telling him I need help. Within moments, he comes bursting through the door.  
"Don't tell me you've been alcohol poisoned again!" Niall said, carrying some water.  
"No, no. I have a date tonight and...."  
"A DATE? Do I know her? Him? Who?" He cocks an eyebrow at me.  
"Okay, okay. It's not a date. It's dinner and drinks," I brag. He encourages me to continue. I sigh. "Niall, have you ever heard of an escort service?"  
"Aren't those legal prostitutes?" He laughs. "Oh, please, Harry. You can have anybody you want. Why would you resort to that? Surely you're not that lonely!" He cackles.  
"First of all, they are not prostitutes. They are not involved in sexual endeavors. They are paid to escort someone to a very nice event. They accompany someone on business trips or something. I looked it up this morning." I inform him. "And yes, sometimes, they do get paid under the table for sexual favors," I say fast.  
"Okay, I see where this is going. You being you, the guy who gets attached easily, saw a damsel in distress, fell in love with their eyes, and is now on a mission to save them from the evils of the world, right?" He looks at me, suspicious.  
I turn my head, trying to hide my smirk. "No, not at all."  
"Alright. I would be a terrible friend if I let you go on this 'date' alone. You aren't paying them to take you out, are you?"  
"No. He said he just wanted to have dinner and drinks with me tonight at 10." I smile.  
"So, here's what we're going to do then. Olivia and I are going to act like we're on a date, and we're going to watch you closely but discreetly. I don't want you to go out with an escort you don't even know." He shakes his finger. "Aright?"  
"I don't have a choice, do I?"  
"Nope. Now let's get ready. I'll tell Olivia what's up. She'll get a kick out of this: Harry trying to date an escort serviceman." He laughs.  
"Oh, shut up. I'm not trying to date him."  
"Yeah, sure, Lad."  
"Just...watch out for a man in a leather jacket. He seems a bit dangerous...." I mumble.  
"WHAT? Harry! No. I changed my mind!" Niall groans. "This happens all the time: a jealous lover gets attached to the prostitute and she ends up stuffed in a mattress that has been hollowed out, and nobody finds her until she starts stinking up the hotel!"  
"Niall.... he is not a prostitute and I'm going with or without you." I insist.  
"Fine.... but don't say I told you so when you get hurt." He sticks his tongue out at me.  
Psh. Why does Niall think I get attached to people so easy? I've spent most of my adolescence and young adulthood trying to do the exact opposite. Do I crave affection and love? Of course, I do, but that doesn't mean I'm looking to settle down. I just want to have fun and explore my bodily needs.  
But if I fall for the right person, then maybe, just maybe....  
Ah fuck, what am I saying? Ain't nobody got time for that.

~*~*~

Louis POV  
As the clock began to wind down, I sat in the back of my second limousine of the night. A woman in her mid-30s had hired me to accompany her to her sister's wedding. As she drank expensive champagne, she explained how her sister had always tried to 'one-up' her, such as winning Prom Queen, getting on the Dean's List, and later, getting engaged first. She wanted to hire the most attractive person she could find to pretend to be her date for the reception—Hence, where I come in.  
I mean she wasn't ugly, nor was she a plain Jane. Her sister was not unattractive by any means, but truth be told, if I had a choice in the matter, I'd pick the one who hired me. She even had a better personality. I won't say she is perfect by any means, but someone I'd be surprised has to hire someone to be their date.

"I've used Madison Escort Service before to hire, but I've never seen you in there. I would've remembered those eyes. How long have you been with them?" She scooted closer to me and tilted the champagne glass up to my lips.

"About a year." It's in the contract that we must not disclose personal information to clients. It's all I can say about the matter.

Besides, I know where this is going. Her body language is hinting that she is expecting more than just a casual night-out where she clings to her arms. I watch as her thighs become slightly open, telling me that the offer is on the table.

"I get so lonely sometimes. It's just me and Fluffy at home. She's my Persian Cat." She sighs. "Do you have plans this evening?"

"No." I yawn, bored.  
"Would you like to join us?" She asked, scooting even closer to me. As the driver goes over a small bump, I feel drops of champagne hit my suit. Wonderful. She'll be getting a dry-cleaning bill.

"I think I really need to get home tonight."

"There's a $300 tip with your name on it. Cash." She sets her glass down and retrieves her small clutch bag. She opens a pack of cigarettes and lights it up, seductively placing it between her lips. She moves her thighs apart, even more, rubbing her hands down her calf all the way to the strap of her stiletto that is buckled around the ankle.

Suddenly, the limo driver pulls to the curb and walks around to let her out. She reaches for my hand, and I hesitantly take it. She stumbles up the stairs to her luxury home and pulls me in, giggling.

She throws my coat to the ground and makes her way down to my suit. She's trying to connect our mouths together. Hesitantly, I try and kiss her back. It's hard to do when there's no chemistry between you in the least bit. She pulls me onto her white couch sloppily, kicking off her heels. She is starting to climb on top of me now, straddling me, kissing me. I can smell her musky perfume; it's making me want to gag. I am beginning to wonder if the money is worth it as she slides her hand down to my crotch. Just as she begins to unbutton my slacks, I see headlights peering in the mirror. "SHIT! It's Earl, my husband! You need to leave!" She said, pushing me off the couch. "What? Husband? I thought you said you lived alone with your cat!" I said, gathering my things. "Well, I lied. Here's another $100, now go out the back door, please!" She begged as she began to push me into the kitchen. I try to do as she says, but it's to no avail as the front door swings open. "Earl, it's not what it looks like....I caught this young man trying to break into my house! I have $400 missing..." she let out a loud sob. "You came in just in time!" I instantly see the malevolence flash in his eyes as he rushes toward me, grabbing me by the shirt collar. I can smell the whiskey on his breath instantly. He picks me up, threatens to choke me, but as he stares at me, I think he can sense that I'm not guilty an instead picks me up and throws me outside, saying he'll beat me 'black and blue' if he ever sees me again. As I start to walk down the sidewalk, I can hear screaming between them. It doesn't surprise me in the least. For a married woman to hire an escort, she either doesn't get much attention from her husband or is bored. Either way, it's not my problem. I count my earnings for the night. Between the $400 tip and the $500 booking fee, I cleared $700 considering the escort service keeps $200 out of every transaction. I check my watch. It's 11:00 p.m. I make my way to 5th street, wondering if the guy who promised me a proper date would be there. He's the type to wait around for me, and after the night I had, I'm not particularly in the mood to entertain his save the escort mission. He's attractive, I'll give him that. He's a real James Dean type with those dimples and soft hair. Much too posh for me. As I make my way down to the alley, I see him standing around, playing on his phone. I can tell he's contemplating giving up, and his stride begins to walk toward campus. "Hey, Curly! Sorry, I'm late!" I call out. Why am I doing this? "Right on time," he beams.

~*~*~

Harry's POV August 24, 2016

I sat across the table, a shot of tequila with a lime wedge draped over the side in front of me. I may be able to manipulate time, but sometimes I wish I was born with the power to control my anxiety. It sucks if you must know.

I couldn't let him know I was nervous, though. No fucking way.

The alcohol burned my throat as it slid down. When people describe it as smooth, they don't know what they're talking about. It feels like you've drunk bleach or battery acid. Should that even be consumed by humans?

"Your clothes look a little....wrinkled," I laugh, teasing lightly.

Louis smiled at me, sipping on his vodka. "Well, with the night I had, yours would be too. Let me put it this way: Cougar. Husband. Threats of choking. Just a typical day in the life of an escort....but I did get $400 out of it," he laughs.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"She was a customer but wanted to take me home. Money talks, you know." He winked at me. "You're hot for a frat boy."

I fake gasp and put my hand bent, fingers facing myself. "Well, I never. You trying to say frat boys can't be attractive? Pick someone who can do both!"

"Touche," he cocked an eyebrow at me and flashed his million-dollar smile.

What am I doing here, even? I don't have $400 for a tip. Hell, I hardly have money for the dinner menu. I'm on a Happy Meal budget.

"Let's cut the small talk, shall we?" He asks, taking another shot. "I'll get the bill, don't worry about it. You wanted to take me out because you are curious, aren't you?" He picked up a cherry that was in a bowl on the table, looking at me dead in the eye.

Oh shit. Oh shit.

"You wanna know how my audition went...what kind of moves I have that made me cut out to be an escort?" He leaned forward, motioning me to do the same. He stood up out of his chair, hot breath tickling my nose. "But the only question I have is...."

Oh fuck. I can't even think straight right now, much less answer a question. Stay calm.

"My place or yours?"

Fuck. Yep, he's good.

Throwing money on the table, I grabbed his hand and ran out of the bar. I saw him eyeing me, wondering why I paid for the drinks when he clearly offered. I don't have an answer. I just beat him to it, is all....right? No other particular reason. *Whistles*

"Yours!" I yell as we run down the street.

I giggle.

What the fuck? I am holding hands with someone I hardly know and giggling.

Fuck me! Oh wait. He's going to take care of that....I think?

As we continued running, not very graceful, might I add (I never promised to be in shape), I could feel a tiny droplet of rain hitting my head. Why we weren't calling a cab, uber, or anything else is beyond me.

But something is freeing and...child-like about this experience right now.

It makes me giggle.....

Again.

"Strawberry or banana?" He shouts over the thunder clouds rolling in.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He laughs.

We slow down our running, stopping in front of an upscale apartment complex. I am more than glad I chose his place over my frat house. He'd probably snarl his nose at all the beer cans, sweaty bodies, and loud music playing. Then again – maybe he's looking for something out of the ordinary too.

We take a glass elevator to the 10th floor. Louis walks me over to his door and pauses before he unlocks it.

"Don't get attached," he reminds, which sounds more like a warning to me.  
I don't answer him. I see a glimpse of something in his ocean blue eyes like maybe he's talking to himself when he says that. Or is that my narcissism speaking?

"I won't keep you out much longer, Curly. It's probably getting past your bedtime, college boy," he teased as he grabs a remote and pushes a button. Instantaneously, his apartment begins to fill with music. It's soft and slow, sensual.

He edges closer to me, taking no time in unbuttoning my plaid shirt. I watch his eyes travel down with each button. I can see my butterfly wings beginning to poke through the empty space. It's making him curious, I can tell. His teeth are biting his lip rather harshly.  
I told you, I'm irresistible.

But I'm still intimidated. He must be mind-blowing. What if I'm just mediocre?

He guides me toward his bedroom. The color scheme is red, grey, and black. The blankets look like they're made out of silk. There is a television hanging on the wall.

There is no small-talk. It's almost like a routine. I try to look him in the eye, but he avoids. He keeps his head down, trying to undress me, concentrating. It's almost as if he has zoned out now, doesn't want to think anymore.

"Strawberry or Banana?" He reiterated. He opened a drawer beside his bed, holding up a pink wrapper and a yellow wrapper.

I point at the yellow one, my cheeks now a crimson color. What the hell is wrong with me? Get it together, Styles. Get it together. Ugh, not even the tequila is giving me confidence tonight. Then again, how much effort can it take? What's below is cheering me on. It wants to play.

"Good choice!" He inches toward me.

I watched hungrily as Louis removed his suit jacket, draping it over the back of a nearby chair. He slowly unbuttons his undershirt, revealing a tattoo written in fancy font It Is What It Is just underneath his collarbone. What an exciting place to put such words, what a fascinating time for me to grow harder.

I expected him to be in shape. I mean, for what he does for a living, I'm sure he has to be top of his game, but, fuck I did not expect to be greeted with that much beauty. The more he unbuttoned his shirt, the more I tried not to wheeze. His muscular chest, chiseled abs, voluptuous ass coming out of those pants....holy hell.

"Can I have something to drink?" I asked. He already took off my clothes. I am just standing here, naked, in his bedroom, asking him for some water. Typical Friday.

"Sure. Liquor? Water? Koolaid? What does frat boy need?" He chuckled.  
"Water's fine," I blushed.

"Be right back," he smirked at me.

Damn, what a time to get cotton mouth. It gave m a little bit of time to explore his room some more. I notice that he has expensive paintings hanging around the walls. I lay on the bed; oh wow, that's comfortable. Above me is a mirror. Oh, fuck. That's hot. Hmm, I could use a shower. Maybe he'll let me use his. I'm sure it's better than the one in the frat house.

"Here you go," he said, coming back with sparkling water and a pink straw to match. "Compliments of the chef...." He snickers.

"Thanks," I take the water and slurp it down, embarrassed when I look back up. He's giving me some sort of smile, almost like he's giving me heart eyes. Nah, that's just my imagination. "Sorry, I was parched. Must be the alcohol."

"Hmm," he smiled. "You have a curfew, college boy?"

"Yeah, my friend Niall said if I don't come back by 2, he's going to send a search party after me," I tease.

"Then we best get this show on the road then, huh?" He smirks at me with greedy eyes.

He instructs me to sit in a chair, the one his jacket is draped over, and I do so. I am in no position to question anything right now. Truth be told, the muscle below my waist is doing most of the thinking at the moment. I feel so inexperienced and bashful. Totally not me. I feel powerless, intoxicated. Well, that I am, but it's also a different kind of intoxicated – like almost hypnotized.

I lick my lips as he finally removes his boxers without hesitation. He climbs on top of my legs, straddling my lap. For a moment, we don't make any more physical contact. He looks deep into my eyes, and I look back into his.

I don't know how he feels, but it's as if I am trying to decode a foreign language that I'm supposed to know; only he and I are meant to understand. I've never felt so drawn to someone upon just meeting them. Hell, I just passed him on the street mistreated by a man in a leather jacket, and I ask him out. What the hell is that? Now, here I am, only a day later, in his upscale home about to get off by him.

What is this life, and how lucky am I?

"Any request?" He asked in my ear, massaging it gently with his tongue.  
My breath hitches. Oh, fuck he's stealing my oxygen. Just keep doing that. Just touch me.

"I like to be cuddled...." I admit shyly.  
"Ah, a softy. That's too bad. I'm feeling a bit frisky tonight," he whined. "But if that's what you want. This is free of charge," he added.  
He put his arms around my neck, holding me for a minute. I felt our groins graze together for a second; again, making me breathless. I take the opportunity to kiss his neck, lightly scratching his back with my dull nails. He must have liked the sensation because he's pushing into me a little bit.  
With his arms still draped around my neck, cuddling me, he reaches beside him and grabs the banana-flavored condom and puts it between his fingers. "Ugh, hate to ask but top or bottom? Doesn't matter to me," he growls.

I think for a minute. Never been asked before. It really doesn't matter to me, either, but he wants an answer. Though I'd never admitted it because hey, I'm not a sensitive crybaby, I am craving to be taken care of tonight.  
"Bottom," I say confidently. He smirks at me.

"Hoping you'd say that, really," he growls back.

Without warning, he releases our cuddling session and sits in front of me, knees pushing deep into the floor. He sits on his feet, and takes my erect cock with his right hand. My body just like that because it's leaking precum already.

He pumps me a few times before teasing me with his tongue, swirling around the head. I try to not sound too needy, but I can't help but let out moans of pleasure. He looks up at me, our eyes meeting. He smiles though I can hardly see it for my assets, but fuck, those eyes. They make me want to pause time right here, right now.

"Don't go anywhere," he jokes as he goes into his bathroom and comes back out with a bottle of Durex. "Turn around," he says as I do as he says, no arguments. I like this part.

I can hear the cap pop off, oh shit. It's making me pulse with anticipation. I wonder if he's gentle or greedy. I'm sure being an escort - sex gets mundane and repetitive, meaningless even. Hell, I'm not even a paying customer. Will he not give a fuck if he hurts me? Will he just be lazy?

"OoO!" Well, that answers my question.

I can feel his index finger circling my entrance, teasing me as it leaves the area. He rolls my balls with his hand a few times before concentrating back on the place I want him to be.

I bury my face deep in the back of the chair, trying to get more comfortable and relaxed because fuck, my legs are feeling a bit numb now. This is overwhelmingly pleasurable. The way he is barely grazing my skin gives me goosebumps in places I've never felt before.

"Feel good?" He asked for reassurance. But why? Surely he knows he's terrific at this.

"Yes, yes," I double echo as I feel his finger push inside me, pumping in and out. I rub my length into the couch, an involuntary gesture. My body is begging for friction. All my blood is pooling to my erection. I'm trying my damnest to make this last and not ridicule him, make him feel like he is only good for sex. I like his company. I want to get to know him better.  
If I wasn't so horny, maybe I would've waited until the second date. Do I regret this? Fuck no. Should I go back and time and wait? Fuck no, but it's worth a shot.

Shut up the internal monologue, Harry. Oh. My. Oh. Shit. I feel tongue rimming me. Oh shit, that feels good.

In and out, the sensation as he enters and exits my hole is almost sending me over the edge. I grip the couch tightly, wishing I could grab ahold of his hair and push him farther down inside of me, but I'll save that, so he doesn't feel objectified.

"You can touch me," he stops for a second as if he is reading my mind. "I won't bite...." He moans out. "Too hard, anyway," he says as he stands up on his feet, rolling the condom over his length.

I take the opportunity to move to his bed, feeling the cold, silky blanket on my bareback. It feels soothingly good. I want to focus on more of his room, but my eyes only make the way to the ceiling. Pieces of hair are already sticking to my forehead, and my chest is rising and falling heavily. We've barely gotten started, and he has me in a whimpering mess.

"Ready frat boy?" He asked as he grabs my knees and pulls me off the bed slightly. I bite my lip and nod at him, feeling my body tense in anticipation. With one last finger inside me, he aligns his body even with mine before barely pushing in, stopping as he looks into my eyes for a second.

I can tell he's thinking about something, contemplating, pondering.  
It makes me wonder what it is, but only for a minute. I can feel my body unclenching and tightening back up as he just stands there, not pushing in any farther.

"You're really good at this," I compliment. It breaks him out of his thoughts. I see him smile as he looks down at my chest, not up at my eyes, which is a shame because I love to look into those crystal blue orbs.

"And you're really sexy," he praises back, pushing farther in, stopping for a second again. Damn, never expected him to be so gentle.

He repeats the pushing and stopping until we're both out of the room. To me, this is when the fun begins. He started slowly at first, dragging his cock in and out of me at a consistent pace. He had one hand under my thigh, and the other pushed deep in the mattress.

For some reason, I'm feeling emotional. It must be all the endorphins or something. Maybe it's the tequila. Whatever it may be, I find myself wrapping my hands around his waist, pulling his face closer to mine.  
He thrust in and out, in and out, staring down at something that isn't my eyes. I think it's my cheek, or maybe my smile, I can't tell. I want him to look at me in the eyes for this. I need it.

"Oh. My. God!" I acclaim. "Feels...so...so...good," I stutter. I rub down his back, scratching him softly with my nails again. He must like the sensation because his thrust is getting deeper, more purpose in them.

I try to lean in closer to him, our lips inches apart, but he gently shoves me back on the bed and flips me over. I can feel my toes curl as he props me up on my knees, face in the mattress. He grabs ahold of my hips and reenters me, slow and focused. I feel his chest collapse on my back; our bodies can't be any more close.

Not sure if it is my imagination or what, but I feel lips on my shoulder blade.

"Mmm," I cry out. My dick is rubbing against the blanket, friction I've been craving, but the kiss that may or may not happened on my back is going to make me come so hard. Who am I tonight? "Feels' good, so good, so good!" I say like a hymn. I don't want him to think I'm a 'little bitch' (I get told that sometimes during casual sex that I'm feminine), but I am who I am, I suppose.

"Yeah?" He asked, picking up his pace.

I look up at the mirror, watching his dick slide in and out of me, abs tense, determination on his face. He catches me looking, looks up too. Our eyes meet again.

My dick begins to feel tight, all the blood pooling in the tip. I can't hold it. This feels too good. God, I am sending ribbons of come all over his bed. I hope he won't get mad at me.

With my high coming down, I feel his cock thrusting in and out of me, causing my body to tense up, sending me into a pleasure overload. All I can do is moan, chant, whine. I'm trying to refrain from being cliché, but God, it's getting cloudy in this brain.

"Louis....oh, fuck!" I call out and reach behind me to graze his left hand.  
Suddenly, I feel his thrust become more sporadic, jerking, and I can feel the heat around my hole as he collapses on my back. Our bodies are sweatily intertwined, but I don't care.

I can hardly keep my eyes open now, too much pleasure. Should I ask him if I can stay the night? Should I thank him and leave? Should I call an uber? Walk home?

Should I......

My eyes are fluttering shut. I can feel my body wanting to sleep. Louis is still on top of me, just laying there. I don't mind. It feels kinda nice, actually, like a little comforter draped over me.

Oh, this heaviness in my eyes. I can't stay awake any longer. I hope Niall doesn't really send out that search party.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Louis' POV)  
He quietly removed himself from Harry's body and walked into his bathroom. He threw the condom in the trash and turned on the water, making sure it was the perfect temperature before stepping into it.  
He couldn't remember the last time he was so concerned for someone during sex and actually wanted to please them. He couldn't remember not feeling jaded. He couldn't remember feeling anything at all.

Sighing, he tried to quieten his mind. He massaged shampoo into his hair. Even though his eyes were clutched tight, they kept seeing silhouettes of emerald eyes staring back at him; The man in the room sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Nearly an hour later (the longest shower of his life), he stepped out and wrapped a fluffy cotton towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and put body spray on himself.

He opened his medicine cabinet, retrieving a prescription bottle. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a fifth of vodka. He unscrewed the cap off the pills and poured the entire contents in his hands before taking big gulps of alcohol.

Dear Curly,  
Thank you so much for the night. You are amazing in bed. Just don't take this personally, k? You have a bright future ahead of you...

Do you think you can call my family and tell them what happened to me?  
(533) (453) (xxxx).  
Thanks,  
Louis.

He had this planned for months, and he felt deep regret that Harry was caught in the crossfire, but August 24 was an anniversary he couldn't take anymore.

"I wonder what's on the other side?" He philosophically questioned as his eyes began to grow heavy.

As he felt the lethal contents swimming through his bloodstream, he scooted close to Harry, who was still peacefully sleeping, little out small puffs of hair. Louis thought that he has never seen such a beautiful person. Even though he looked fucked and spent, nobody would ever compare to this person he hardly knew. He was special.

"You like to cuddle...." He remembered as he nestled into Harry's arm, putting his head deep into his neck. With Harry on his stomach, Louis intertwined their legs together and drifted away.

To say that dying didn't hurt was a lie. It hurt like hell, but there was also serenity to it.

He was just glad he didn't have to be alone tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I was posting this story, I noticed many mistakes like switching from passive to active voice. I'm glad I've grown as a writer LoL. Still, I hope you like it despite all the mistakes.

I wasn't sure why I heard gurgling, but I could feel the mattress moving slightly, almost as if it was rocking back and forth. I was still fucked out, to be honest with you; I could barely keep my eyes open, but I felt a cold, sweaty body roll into me, and I opened my eyes, smiling at those blue eyes that already have me craving him...but something was very wrong.  
Louis was foaming at the mouth, choking on his own vomit. His body was seizing, and his lips were turning blue. His blue eyes were looking at me, pleading almost to not intervene.

"Fuck....Louis!" I begged. I was wide awake now, that's for sure. I stuck my fingers down his throat and tried to help his obstructed airway. I tilted him on his side, trying to make some of the froth exit his mouth  
With one last breath, however, he stopped moving. His head hit my chest with a thud, cold sweat beading down my skin. I am not sure what to do. Do I call an ambulance? The police? What the fuck?

It wasn't until I found a letter that I realized this was not accidental. He wasn't some escort junkie wanting another fix. He had intentions to die by doing this....but I can't let that happen. I can't grant his wish. I just can't.  
It takes a lot out of me to rewind time. I remember grandma telling me that you can only change an event once, so I have to pick the perfect time to redo. The narcissism in me wants to get to know him better. God, he was so good in bed, and I can't help but want to know more about him. He's such a mystery. So I don't want to rewind it and change the fact that I met him. No, not at all.

I could redo the sex, but what if I fell asleep again and then he had the opportunity to kill himself? I wouldn't be able to stop it this time, no redo.  
Then it hit me.

I placed my hand on my butterfly tattoo, clawing at one of the pieces of wings. This is not an infinite gift. When the last piece of the wing has faded, my power is gone. In my early days, I used it on a lot of shit, trying to figure it out. Sigh.

Anyway, focus Harry. Someone's life is literally at stake here, and with that in mind, I need to figure this out.

His eyes are still open, not blinking, no tears – just staring ahead. God, there is so much sorrow in them. Why didn't I ever see that before? So beautiful though, I must say. Even in death, he has to be the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. Why am I having these thoughts about a corpse?

As I touch a piece of wing, the room suddenly begins to shake beneath me. The bed is convulsing, much like Louis' body moments earlier. The room turns hazy, chaotic. I watch as time rewinds. It's weird seeing someone come back to life and watching yourself be fucked backward.  
The time reels in front of me until I see the part I want to recreate. I then push the line on my tattoo again, watching as that one become faint. I watch as Louis is suddenly back to life. I hope this is enough to save him this time.

I can't believe I went from having the most fantastic night, which almost felt like a dream, to this....walking nightmare.

~*~*~*~*

Here we are, back at the nightlife pub, I chose to take him to on 4th street.

"You wanna know how my audition went...what kind of moves I have that made me cut out to be an escort?" He leaned forward, motioning me to do the same. He stood up out of his chair, hot breath tickling my nose. "But the only question I have is...."

Oh fuck. I can't even think straight right now, much less answer a question. Stay calm.

"My place or yours?"

Fuck. Yep, he's good.

Throwing money on the table, I grabbed his hand and ran out of the bar. I saw him eyeing me, wondering why I paid for the drinks when he clearly offered. I don't have an answer. I just beat him to it, is all....right? No other particular reason. *Whistles*

"Mine!" I yell as we run down the street.

This is unfamiliar territory now. I previously said his place. Now, he can't have access to the drugs, right? This has to be the moment that changes everything. I can no longer go back and change this moment. From here on out, however, it is a new set of reels for me to manipulate if needed be.  
Since we're going to my place, I use my phone to ask Niall for a slight backup. I asked him to make sure my room was in presentable shape to bring someone over. He replies with "no can do, mate, I'm out getting pizza with Liv." Great, now Louis is going to think I'm a total slob...but that's okay. My mission tonight is to keep this man alive.

We continue to walk until we are in front of the frat house. Greeted by people partying in the street, I nod. I can hear them call my name, asking me if I want to drink from their solo cups, but I decline. Some of the girls are eyeing me, or maybe it's Louis, I can' tell. I just smile at them. They're always there flirting with everyone. Don't they get bored?

Louis suddenly laced our fingers together. It's almost as if he is intimidated or scared by my peers. Why should he be? His suit probably cost more than our room and board. He's sexier than anyone on this campus, myself included and that says a lot.

"Styles!" Justin calls out. "Have you seen Selena?" He sways.  
"No bro, sorry...." I quickly reply, pushing past him so I can make it to my room.

"You trying to get away with not introducing your best mate?" Niall suddenly appears into the hallway.

"Louis, this is Niall, my partner in crime...well, one of them. Olivia is probably in one of these rooms, though," I say as I instruct them to shake hands. "Niall, this is Louis, my....my..." I stumbled over my words.

"His date for the night," he said, giving Niall a firm handshake back. His nerves were beginning to show even more. Why? He was so poised at the restaurant. Niall senses his anxiety too, I can tell because he doesn't say much more and retreats to the dining hall to eat his pizza.

I walk to my room and stop before opening the door. "Welcome to my abode. It's not much, but it'll do, I guess....." I say apologetically. God, my room is shit compared to his, but he doesn't know that I've seen it yet.  
I watch as his eyes scan my stuff. He is looking at all my posters on the wall and the lights hanging above my bed.

"I like it. It's humble," he finally states. "You live with a lot of people."  
"Yeah....it can be....chaotic at times, but I really do feel like most are my brothers," I say, making small-talk. I feel a lot of pressure at the moment. I feel like his life is literally in my hands.

Louis sits down on the edge of my bed and removes his suit jacket. He motions me to sit beside him. I can feel my body growing hard in anticipation. I already know how good he is in this part.

"I always wanted to go to Uni," he said nonchalantly, removing the buttons on my plaid shirt. His urgency has toned down a lot since coming to my place. My guess is all the people in my frat house compared to his isolated apartment. "Never had the time...."

I try to get a glimpse of his eyes, his beautiful eyes, but he keeps focusing on his task at hand. I can feel his insecurity showing, but what about? He wasn't like this at this place at all. God, why is he such a mystery?

"Any request?" He asked as he moves down to the hem of my jeans.  
My breath hitches. Oh fuck, he's stealing my oxygen. Just keep doing that. Just touch me.

"I like to be cuddled...." I admit shyly.

"Ah, a softy. That's too bad. I'm feeling a bit frisky tonight," he whined. "But if that's what you want. This is free of charge," he added.

Just as before, he crawls into my lap and straddles me, but this time, we're both dressed. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. The situation below is telling me I should proceed with kissing his neck just like I had before. He's addictive. Should I, though? It doesn't seem like what he needs, and besides, I'm still spent.

I cup his face with my hands. He has no choice but to look at me in the eyes. I watch as his mouth falls open, but he only looks at me for a second before his graze flutters down to my lips. Why can't he look at me?

I sit back on my bed and pull him toward me. His chest collides with mine, and I intertwine our legs and feet together. It only makes logical sense that I help him remove his dress pants at this point so we can be skin to skin.

I hear him giggle slightly. "Oh, that wasn't an innuendo? You genuinely meant cuddling, huh?"

I don't respond and instead, flip on the television so we can have some privacy and background noise. As much as I would love to have a one night stand, I've realized he is far too complex to be treated like some object. I felt that way before, but hormones.

"Tell me about yourself," I hum in his ear, pulling him tighter.

"Oh....um....." I can feel his weight shifting below me like he's fidgeting out of anxiety. "Um...can we take turns?"

"Mmmhmm. You first," I encourage.

"What do you want to know?" I could tell he's thinking too hard.

"I'll go first," I smile in his hair. "My name is Harry, I drink way too much, and my favorite color is....pink."

I felt Louis remove his head from my chest, looking up at me for a second. With my eyes, I encourage him to continue, and for some reason, I feel him bury his face deep in my chest, almost bashful. The escort is shy tonight?

"My name is Louis, I'm from Doncaster, and my favorite color is red," I watch him bite his nails. He's so adorable.

"I love water sports."

"Football."

"Rom-coms."

"Those are pretty good," he agrees.

"Cats are better than dogs."

"No way, Curly, dogs are better than cats."

"Pst," I tease. "Anyone who says cats are better than dogs deserves to have a tickle fest," I say as I poke at his sides. He squeals and laughs, begging me to stop. I have no idea why I'm like this. It's not how I usually am, no way. A sensitive soul, sure, but I would've ten times over by now.

"Stop! Stop!" He giggles as I release my clutch on him. Our heads fall back on the pillow side by side, looking straight into each other's eyes.  
God, they're beautiful. Have I said that already? Don't ask me why, but I run my fingers through his cinnamon hair, caressing him, comforting him.  
"I like....bananas," I suddenly say, breaking the silence. Especially after our rendezvous earlier, but he won't remember that.

"Strawberries," fully noted.

I can't help but pull his face toward me. I want to kiss him. It's the way he's laying there, almost like he's gaping into my soul, almost like I can feel his hesitation, his anxiety.

But I keep seeing him foaming at the mouth, and I can't kiss him; there's no way. I want to know more about him. I want him to be okay. Why do I care so much?

"I'm from Cheshire, by the way, not too far from Doncaster, huh? Do you go home much?"

"Manchester is home now...." I can feel him look down, scared almost to explore this topic. I'll have to remember to bring it up again at a better time. Right now, he hardly knows me. Why would he feel comfortable talking to me about it? You're a idiot, Harry.

"I agree." I nod. Not really. This is just my college city to me, but I don't want to scare him away.

He lets out a distressed sigh as he climbs off my chest. "Where's the bathroom?" He looks around.

Fuck, I'm paranoid. What if he tries to overdose in there? I can't let him do that.

"At the end of the hall but...." I need to think quick. "It's just...it's just..." I break out into a sob. Why am I so good at acting? "Every time I go in there, my frat brothers give me a weird look like I'm an alien. Half think I am attracted to them, and the other half seem to be curious and want to experiment with me." Ah, mostly true. I leave out the part where maybe I HAD experimented with some of them. "But the looks where I'm disgusting hurts the most like I'm an abomination. I don't want them to look at you the same."

Louis scoots closer to me, burying his head into the crook of my neck once more. He's so warm.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Curly, but I can hold my own. Would you like to come with me so if anyone looks at you, I will put them in their place?" He offers. He's a sweetheart. I make my lip pouty and take his hand.

I should have known he would have no shame about this. I mean his occupation thrives on having no indignity, but the fact that he want me to come with him is a good sign.

"No, you need your privacy." I feel a little bit better now. "Louis...you said I could have anything I wanted tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose...." He nods.

"When you get back....will you cuddle me...all night long?" I pout again.  
He sucks air in, smiling, and trying to hide his blush. "Well, I had plans tonight, but... okay."

Score. I watch as he exits the bathroom, and I run to Nialls, hoping he isn't shacked up with some chick.

"Niall! Please do me a favor!" I fall on my knees. "When Louis goes back to my room, put everything you can in front of my door....chairs, kegs, I don't care what."

"Have you gone quite mad then, Lad? Why are you holding the escort captive? Wasn't I afraid of him doing that to you?"

"He can't leave, Ni. He just can't. Trust me," I emphasize.

"Oh, for fucks sake. They're going to think we've lost our minds...but you're my best friend, and I DO trust you," he gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Is he what you dreamed of?"

"Better," I smile.

I hear the toilet flush and dart back to my room, jumping back under the covers and pretend to be asleep. My squeaky door opens, and I can feel the mattress slumping down as Louis crawls back under the blanket as well. I can feel him looking at me, though my eyes are closed.

I feel fingers massaging my scalp softly, and for a second, I feel his thumb brush against my bottom lip before he scoots closer to me, putting his head into my neck again. I think he likes that spot.

I feel hot tears trickling down my arm. I can't help but pull him closer to me, though still pretending to be asleep. I can't, though, not until I know he is safe and sound in his slumber first.

About ten agonizing minutes later, I feel his body go heavy on my arm. Though it feels numb and I have no feeling in my hand, I let him stay there. It's as if he needs this tonight. Makes me wonder if he's never let his clients cuddle him or if he's ever cried on their chest.

I thought getting this power was the most profound thing that ever happened to me, but then I met Louis.

~*~*~*~

Nialls POV  
As the sun made its appearance into my bedroom window, I glanced at the clock on my phone to reveal it was only 6:23 am. Fuck. I didn't get much sleep last night because Harry decided to fancy an escort.... you know, someone who could potentially steal his money and murder him, choke him in his sleep, shoot him up with heroin and trade him to the black market.

Maybe I should check on him. Of course, that would mean moving this big ass dresser I put in front of his door as he instructed me to do....and the other frats may not enjoy the alarm clock this early. Alas, I won't be able to sleep if I don't check on him, though. Next time, Olivia is on the save Harry from his careless and naive self-mission.

I tried to scoot the dresser as quietly as possible away from the door. Nobody is stirring around or yelling at me, so I think I have succeeded.  
My hands feel sweaty as I slowly open the door, trying to be as stealthy as possible. This frat house was built in the early 1900s, and truth be told, most doors are really squeaky when you try to open them.

I opened it just enough to peek in, hoping that he was still alive. If something happened to him, I'd never forgive myself, and Olivia would murder me too. Hope the escort doesn't have him tied up and gagged, and I don't mean that in a kinky way. If that's what Harry likes, then albeit, but I am talking about against his will.

I opened my eye, prepared for the worse.

Oh.

See, I told you that you have a vivid imagination and are overreacting. It's rather adorable. Harry is cuddling him, and the smaller Lad is tucked under his chin. They're not even undressed all the way...so that means Harry didn't even get it on last night, right? Well, that's different. Trust me, I've heard my fair share of stories about his romantic endeavors, and using someone just for a night of fun is not beneath him.

Hmm. Maybe they were too drunk to even fathom a thought about that. I mean, surely an escort is about sex. They must be. They're legal prostitutes even though Harry argues that they're not. Whatever helps him sleep at night, and whatever he's telling himself is working because aww. I just want to pinch his cheeks.

Maybe now I can sleep. Pretty soon, I'll have to get up and help with the bake sale that I just don't feel like doing. For one, it's Saturday, and last time I tried to help with a charity cook-off, the whole frat got smoked out, and everyone teased me for weeks. Secondly, I would rather go to the bar with Olivia or the movies, or something.

Cooking is just not my thing, but Harry will be all for it. He'll wake up peppy and put on his little chef hat and serve the children with a huge grin on his face. He's precious that one. That is why it is my job to not let someone like an escort destroy him, make him tainted. I'm sure he's a great Lad, truly, but there must be some sort of story with him, some sort of darkness. He's going to have to do a lot to get under my good graces.  
Besides, the most pressing question I have is: why did Harry make me put furniture in front of the door in the first place? Why couldn't Louis leave? Ugh. I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

Hours later, I learned how true that statement was. I walked out of my room like a zombie, rubbing my eyes, and as I predicted, I was greeted by a chirpy Harry.

"Ni!" He exclaims, giving me a hug. "God, you look like shit!"

"Thanks man," I say sarcastically. "Where's lover boy?"

"He said he had to be at his office at 10, so he had to leave, but he did say he'd see me around," he smiled, rocking on his toes.

"How was it?" I ask curiously. "Your date, I mean."

"Fine," he shrugs nonchalantly. He tries to maintain his neutral tone, but I saw a smile forming on his lips, grabbing my arm. "Okay! Okay! You caught me. I really like him, but not like that yet....just someone I'd like to get to know better."

I guide the two of us into the kitchen as he continues to gush about his night. I casually sneak up on top of the kitchen counter with my feet dangling, watching as Harry does all the work. Besides, the kitchen is sort of crowded anyway with people trying to figure out how to make these stupid things.

"Just be careful, Lad. You hardly know him."

"I know that he tried to commit suicide," Harry mumbles under his breath.  
"What?" I asked for clarification.

"What?" He repeats, changing the subject.

Just as I was about to continue the conversation, Olivia came stumbling in. Her shirt was hanging off one shoulder, and her mascara was smeared down her face. I could tell it wasn't from a night of crying but partying too hard. We'd seen this look on her several times. She was carrying her red heels and smiling at us.

"Guys, two words: Zayn Malik."

"Gross," Harry groans. "He was in my room the other day and said he and someone from his frat were using my room to get it on."

"And getting it on he is a pro at. Hot too," she brags. "Where's your eye candy?"

"He already left," Harry sighed as he spooned some vanilla frosting in a piping bag with blue food dye. I watched as he carried it over to the fridge, his lip perched in a frown. I patted his back lovingly.

Oh boy.

"After this stupid bake sale, we are going out for ice cream. My treat," I say to both of them.

"With sprinkles?" Harry pouts his lips.

"With sprinkles," I repeat as he smiles.

We continued to bake the cupcakes, and when they were cooled, Harry decorated them in blue and green frosting. We hadn't sampled any because we were saving our appetite for ice cream.

Just as he drew a heart with his piping bag, Justin came running in. He had tears streaming down his face. Maybe he and Selena were fighting again.

"Did you guys not hear the news?" He questions, confused. We looked at each other shaking our heads. "They found Kyle this morning. They rushed him to the hospital, but it was too late....."

"Too late?" I gasp.

".....Yeah. He didn't make it!" Justin wailed.

Oh my fucking God. Did Kyle even have a drug problem?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's POV  
I broke the rules. FUCK.  
Kyle is dead because of me.

Kyle overdosed. Kyle overdosed at 2:34 am. Kyle is dead. I know I never talked about Kyle, but he was a frat brother. He was outgoing, funny, and willing to help anyone. He dabbled in the drug culture, sure, but he was not that far gone that he'd do that to himself, not even accidentally.  
Grandmother warned me about the butterfly effect. For every action, there is a reaction. Even something as small as the fluttering of butterfly wings can make a natural disaster happen halfway across the world. Small causes can have larger effects. However you want to say it, it's all the same: be careful with what you want to change because you can only change the event once, and you're stuck with the consequences.  
Grandmother left me many rules in her attic when she passed. Another one of those rules was: you cannot cheat death. Louis succeeded on overdosing on his drugs, and therefore, someone I know was supposed to die at 2:34 am. I used my power to save him, but that left an opening for someone I know to overdose in his pace....and for whatever reason, the universe picked Kyle.

FUCK. This is all my fault. I did this. I killed Kyle. I could go back in time and save him, sure I could, but somebody else would go just in his place. How do you pick someone and say, "Well, you're worthy of dying today?" I don't want that. I don't! Maybe I should go back to when I first met Louis and ignore him; that way, I never knew he existed...

But will I easily forget?

"Harry?" Niall asked, rubbing my shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

".... About what?" I retort, too lost in my thoughts to hear him.

"About Kyle. I think we need to have a psychoeducation booth on campus about accidental overdoses and how to prevent them.... everyone knows Kyle was starting to use more and more. We were all talking about it, but I guess we turned a blind eye," Niall put his head down in shame.

"He did?" Wait...so this may be a coincidence and not my fault then, right? I mean, even Niall was made aware of his problem. "Then how did I not know?"

"I just...like to protect you, Lad. Shelter you. I'd rather you be your carefree self, waking up on the lawn using your glittery boot as a pillow." Niall looked down in shame.

I pull him into a hug, a lingering hug. Not sure if it's for him or me. Probably both, considering the whole house is trying to process Kyle's sudden death. I can't help but think about how lucky I truly am, though. I shared with you before: every hero needs a sidekick, and Niall is mine. Always.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
I'm just going to tell you how the next two weeks went. They had Kyle's funeral back in his hometown, surrounded by people who loved him in his small town. His mother was devastated, rightfully so. Even she spoke that drugs kill, and he had a problem for a long time, but I can't help but think this is somehow my fault. It must be.

Then, there was Louis. I saw him back on East Main, the upscale regal part of town where I first laid eyes on his beauty. He talked to Leather Jacket man, refused to look in my direction except offer me a half-hearted smile. I tried to talk to him, but he said he was in a hurry and had to leave. I watched as he and Leather Jacket man left in the same cab. I guess he truly meant he'd see me around. I guess he didn't like our cuddle session.

What the fuck was I thinking, anyway? Hello stranger that I met walking out of a gay nightclub. My name is Harry Styles and I'd like to take you out for dinner and drinks, take you back to your place, wake up to you overdosing and bring you back to life to only take you out for dinner and drinks again, take you back to my place, and cuddle and talk to you.  
I just want things to go back to how they were before I met him. Sure, they were repetitive and mundane, but they were more straightforward.

That is why tonight, I am going back to Nautical Twilight and forgetting about everything, dancing with someone who treats me like I'm the best thing in the room and going back to the frat house and letting Liv and Ni take care of me (if they're available.)

I decide to wear a white blouse with vertical peach stripes and black skinny jeans. I unbutton the top to show some of my chest (I'm a thirsty man tonight, okay?). My boots are suede and with a heel. Niall told me not to wear them, that I'm tall enough and don't want to appear intimidating. Eh, I don't think I look that way, but I'll wear a black fedora just in case. Aww, I feel pretty.

The floor is lit in blue, green, and pink lights. Everyone is wearing their glowsticks, body paint, and having their drinks held high in the air. The DJ has a long EDM track on and I just stand casually in the corner, observing everyone so I can get a feel of the atmosphere as I often do.

A college girl, hey I've seen her around campus, just took a guy's hand and led him toward the bathroom. Hmm. Wonder what they'll be doing. *Smirks*. To my left, there is a bartender hitting on his third blonde of the night. Wonderful. To my right, a girl is trying to flirt with me. I give her a small wave, but that's about it. She isn't my type, sorry.

I continue to drink but stay in the corner. I figured I'd be out there by now. Why can't things go back to normal? This is pointless.

I stumble down the street, trying to walk home with two motives in mind: safely and without a public intoxication charge. I would just call an Uber, but I spent all my money on drinks, like always.

"Ow!" I laugh as my boot turns sideways due to a pothole. I sit on the pavement for a minute, trying to recollect my balance. Oh, the stars, they're so pretty.

"Harry?" Delicate hands caress my bare shoulder. "You could get hit by a car, love."

"You sound like someone I know," I giggle. "Have hi-s ey-es too."  
"Let's get you home then?"

I suddenly stand on my phone, using this person as a crutch. "Louis," I say as I breathe deep in his neck. "It is you."

"That it is. Come on. My place of yours?" He hums, "Let's not make a habit of this, Styles."  
"Supr-iseee me," I squeal, jumping in his arms.  
(iMessage)  
Harry: Hey Ni. N o t comin home to nigh.   
Niall: Where are you?   
Harry: Car   
Niall: You walked. Your car is still on campus.  
Harry: la la la la you're beautiful it's true

_3 missed calls from Nialler  
"Hello?"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"Louis..."_

_"Oh, Harry with you then?"_

_"Let me see the phone! Niall, you're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true,"  
"Yeah, he's with me. I'll bring him back in the morning unless you want to meet me tonight."_

_"Eh..." (Olivia: "Niall, come on!") ("Should we get Harry? He's with Louis.") ("Lame. No! He's been pouting about that boy for days. You know that. Just come here and leave him alone.") Can't. Watching movies with Liv. Just promise to take care of him?"_

"Alright. Will do."

"Louis..." I mumble once we're in the uber. "You love football, dogs, and the color red." I scoot incredibly close to him, clumsy falling in his lap. My surroundings begin to move, dizzy. "I'm drunk."

"Yes, I do, and, yes you are." He says, amused. I feel him entangling his fingers in my hair. "You're too pretty to be wandering these streets inebriated, Styles. What if it wasn't me that found you?"

"What if I wanted you to find me?"

*~*~*~*~

Louis POV

I just had gotten off work. Harry better thank his lucky stars. I wouldn't have done this for just anyone. I am far too busy. Maybe I should have taken him back to the Frat House. I don't know. I read on the community forum that Delta Alpha Phi had a recent death. Maybe he's drinking to deal with it. I can understand that.

He doesn't know it, but he saved me two weeks ago. The last I can do is help him out of his rut.

The uber parks in front of my apartment complex, and I leave a tip, exiting with Harry as we made our way up to the glass elevator. He's swaying. It's hard to keep him upright. He's much taller than me.

"Alright love, let's get you to bed...." I guide Harry toward my room, gently laying him down.

"I love these covers....so much...." Harry says as he rolls around, getting tangled.

I can't help but laugh at him. He is quite cute. "Be still for a second," I continue to giggle as he tries to stay complacent but starts to wiggle again. I remove his boots and cover him up. If he wants anything else off, that is entirely up to him. "Here are some crackers and water. I'll be on the couch. Night."

As I turn to leave, he grabs my wrist. "Wait! I like to be...."

"Cuddled, I know," I say fondly, removing my shirt.

He sits up, raising his hands above his head, signaling he wants his shirt removed too. I contemplate staying under the blanket. I don't want to get this close to someone. I wish I could say no to him, but I can't.

"Better?" I giggled as he nods.

He makes a twisted face, scrunching his nose. "Hurt."

"You're drunk, Curly. Go to sleep." I encourage him, wrapping my arm around his waist, bringing him closer to my hips.

"Leather Jacket guy...." He mumbles. "You're hurt."

I swallow thickly. "Please go to sleep. You know nothing." I run my finger down his shoulder. I see little goosebumps form on his arm. "Night."

"Louis, if you could change one thing from the past...what would it be?" He asked, hardly coherent, slurring his speech.

I stick my tongue to the side of my mouth, thinking. "We don't know each other for this convoy, Curly. Please just sleep," I beg again.

"I wanna know you better..." he whines as he flips over, face to face now.  
He stares into my eyes. "Blue. I lied. Pink is not my favorite color. Blue."

"Harry......"

"I know you're from Doncaster. I know you like to watch rom coms. I know you like strawberries...."

"Harry......"

"I know you want to kill yourself."

"Harry!" I feel my mouth drop open. "Sleep, alright?" I try to get up. I can't do this tonight. I want to sleep on the couch.

He grabs my wrist again, this time weaker than the last. "Stay."  
"Harry..."

"Stay." He pouts.

"Promise no more talking?"

"Promise."

"Night," I say as I position myself behind him again, pulling his back into my chest.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry's POV  
I would like to report that I stayed asleep the entire night, but unfortunately, that is not what happened. About an hour after I asked Louis to stay and cuddle me, I woke up nauseous and stumbled to the bathroom. I barely made it as I lurched over the toilet as my stomach expelled most of its contents. Great. How gross. You don't have to say it. I am a frat boy, and I can handle my alcohol, trust me. Eating that Philly cheesesteak before drinking, though, was a stupid mistake.

Louis wasn't in bed when I woke up. I searched his apartment to find him asleep on his couch, blanket barley on his body. I saw them again, the bruises. You could see them shining off the stove clock light. Anyone can tell these are from a rough sexual encounter. He had bruises near his nipples, neck, and hips. I can't see the rest of his body, and maybe I don't want to.

I would like to rewind time and save him from this, but I already lost one person: Kyle. What if next time it's Niall or Olivia? I just can't risk it. So I guess I will eat my feelings away since my stomach is empty and growling.

I rummage through his refrigerator and cabinets, trying to not make a lot of noise. To have so much money, he sure eats unhealthy. As a broke college kid, I can get quite creative with culinary, though.

I whip up some eggs and toast, just a light snack to do me until morning.  
As I go to put the bread in the toaster, I see a note on the counter.

_Hey,  
Next time I want what I pay for. You sucked tonight. I won't go so easy on you next time.  
Trevor._

Who the fuck is Trevor? It has to be leather jacket man. God, I hate him. I hate him so much.

"What are you doing?!" Louis is standing in front of me, propped against the refrigerator with one leg over another, arms folded.

Concentrate Harry. Don't focus on those abs or that gritty look he's giving you. God, he doesn't even remember the love you made (okay, okay it was sex) in his bedroom....but I can't soon forget.

"I got hungry," I pout.

Sighing, he walks over to me and snatches the note out of my hands. "I didn't invite you over to be a snoop!" He growls. "You seem sober enough. Should I call you a cab to go back to your precious fraternity?"

"No, no. Sorry..." I allow my eyes to focus on a crumb on the tiled floor. "I'll just eat my eggs and toast and go back to bed....actually the couch. I don't want to take your bed..."

I grab my food and sit down at the kitchen table, eating in awkward silence. Louis walks over to me, standing behind me. My breath hitches. I'm not sure what his intentions are. He's making me nervous, anxious, captivated. I can't read him.

"Thought you liked to be cuddled when you sleep, Curly," he says, rubbing my shoulders. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just 3:00 a.m., and my sleep has been shit lately."

"I understand," and I do. I have a lot on my mind all the time. Alcohol is one of the only things that put my mind at ease.

I eat my eggs and toast as Louis kept rubbing my shoulders. I wanted to melt into his touch right then and there. God, he's so gentle. You'd think he'd be the opposite. His persona is confident and poised, in charge. I mean this is the guy who wanted to go back to my place on our first time together...meeting just the day before. On the other hand, he seemed content with just cuddling.

He's such a conundrum, a puzzle I can't help but solve.  
"I'm so tired," I say, my eyes fluttering between open and shut. The alcohol is still strong in my system.

"Then let's get you back to bed. I'm not going to let you be uncomfy on my couch. Besides, I don't believe those long legs would be able to stretch out," he chuckles.

"Fine," I do not protest. "But that means YOU'RE uncomfy on the couch...will you cuddle me and not leave this time?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but my back is hurting so sure thing."  
Yes!

I eagerly go and lay back down, anticipating to feel those sexy tattoo arms around me.

"Wanna continue getting to know each other?" He asked as he nestles behind me, pulling me closer to him.

_Do not get hard, Harry. This is not the time._

"Yes..." I instantly reply. "I am afraid of the dark."

"Oh, you are not," he rolls his eyes. Okay he caught me. It's not the dark I'm afraid of; it's what may be in the dark. "I am afraid of....hmm...that's a tough one. Let me get back to you on that. I have an obsession with vintage tees."

"Me too," I beam. "I came out to my family when I was 15."

"18," he mumbles. "And it was not pretty...one of the reasons I got into the service, actually. 'Step-Father' kicked me out. Oh well. Mom begged me to stay. You know the cliché." He giggles. "I think you're sexy."

Wait, did he just?

"Hmm?"

"I think you're sexy," he says, raising his voice a little, making eye contact with me. His confidence shining through.

I'm starting to see the uses sex to escape. Whether it be uncomfortable situations or conversations, he'll initiate it as a means of distraction. Lucky for him, I can't stop thinking about last Friday before he decided to try and kill himself.

Doesn't he know I will bring him back every time? Best not even try. I'm addicted to him.

"I think YOU'RE sexy," I throw back at him.

The room grows silent. We stare at each other, neither daring to make the first move. He grips my hip bone and brings me closer to his face, fanning hot breath on my lips.

Should I have brushed my teeth? What if I have egg and toast breath? Will he notice?

"I have a kink for hair pulling," he continues the game.

"Is that so? I have a kink for having my hair pulled."

No idea if I do or not...maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"I have a thing for your pouty lips," he drags his thumb down my lips, parting them slightly before leaning in to kiss me. It's delicate, soft, but still a sense of urgency.

He leaves me breathless. I don't know what's happening right now—this feeling in the pit of my stomach. The butterflies belong on my stomach, not in it. How can someone I hardly know do this to me?

Our tongues brush against one another, slow and sweetly. I circle mine around him before he bites my bottom lip, slowly dragging his teeth across them until they're no longer in his mouth. My breath snags as I feel electricity jolting through my body.

"Wow," I gasp. "Can we try that again?"

He giggles at me, slightly blushing. Is he not used to be complimented?  
"We can," he agrees, pulling me closer into his embrace. Our lips meet again, warmness filling my soul. I bend my knee, putting it between his thighs, and he let me keep it there. "Is that just as good?"

"Better," I mutter, taking him back into my mouth. I suck gently on his tongue, feeling him sigh under his breath.

He runs his hand down my torso, stopping below my navel. "Is this what you had in mind tonight?"

I purr. "I just want to get to you know is all," but in reality, yes. God. Doesn't he know how he takes my breath away? I don't want to objectify him, though. He gets enough of that from his line of trade. Besides, I do want to get to know him too.

"ALL of me?" He smirks, raising an eyebrow. I nod. I can't say no.

~*~*~*~*~

With sweat beading down my forehead, I collapse on my stomach, spent and exhausted.

"That was bloody amazing!" I admit.

"Glad to hear it," he says, brushing my hair out of my face. "You ready to go to sleep?"

I nod, too tired to even reply. I feel him cuddle super close to me, our body making a perfect puzzle piece. I feel the warmth evading my senses, my body, my mind.

"I really like spending time with you," I mumble.

Louis POV

"I like spending time with you too," I reply playing with his shoulder. "It's nice to have someone not use you for their personal gain. It's nice to just lay here, unafraid.....I have a choice in this. I WANT to lay here with you, know you better." I continue to talk, but Harry has long drifted away into his slumber for the night.

I tuck a piece of stray hair behind his ear to have better access to his face. His eyes are closed, and small puffs of air were coming out of his slightly parted lips. His cheeks are still red from our intimate encounter moments earlier.

The more I watch him, the more I realize I'll never be free, not really. Trevor has made it clear that I am good as dead if I reject him. I've told my boss about it several times, but he says they're empty threats and that Trevor is a good paying customer. Sure he is...but shouldn't my safety be more important?

I need the money, or I'd just leave. I am in a contract for six more months. If I break it any earlier, I will owe them a fee. My Mom is not doing so well, and though she never asked me, she is financially dependent on me. She still has several children at home, all my sisters, and I wouldn't trade them for the world. My step-father left her years ago, and right after, she became partially disabled – unable to support her family.  
I'll never be free. I'll never be free.

The Madison Escort Service has a huge insurance policy out on me in the case of accidental death. I could just end it all and leave my Mom with my inheritance. Then maybe I will be free.

I crawl out of bed, giving Harry a pillow to clutch as a substitute. I don't think he bought it, though, because he shifted around a while, trying to get comfortable. It almost breaks my heart.

I make my way to my bathroom, opening my vanity. I take out of my bottle of Xanax and Prozac and my vodka bottle I have hidden under the skin and move into the kitchen.

I take out my notepad and begin to write.

_Dear Mom,  
You deserve so much more than this life has to offer. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. This is what is best for me. You're always my special star.  
Love,   
Lou_

_Dear Harry,  
I'm so sorry you had to find me like this. It was amazing getting to know you. If the police question you, please say it was accidental. It's nothing you've done. You will do great things in life. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Don't let this bother you too much.  
Lou_

With that out of the way, I unscrew the lid on my pills and vodka. This should be enough. I just got my refill two days ago. Having anxiety and depression can be a bitch sometimes, no doubt, but now it's coming in handy.

I swallow most of my bottle; this should do the trick, I hope.

I start thinking about Harry, how he's tangled up in my sheets. He's someone I'll never deserve. He's a beautiful rose in a garden of weeds. I'm poison ivy.

Harry's POV

I woke up in a familiar scene. Louis was gasping for breath, his body in obvious pain. White foam was dribbling down his chin, and his eyes were fluttering open and shut rapidly. He was almost twisting and turning in pain. His eyes were pleading, begging me for something,but I don't know what.

I can't use my power, not this time. I just can't do it, but I don't want to lose Louis. FUCK. What do I do?

I reach for my jeans beside the bed and fish for my phone.

_911, what's your emergency?  
I need an ambulance on Serenity Cove. Please.  
What's the situation, Sir?   
He's overdosing. Please come fast! He's foaming at the mouth._

Louis grabs my wrist weakly; I get the vibe he doesn't want me to call someone. He wants me to let him die, just like last time...but why?  
Every time we have sex, he tries to overdose, but if we just lay and cuddle.....he stays with me all night and doesn't try anything. What's going on? I don't understand!

_Please keep him awake until the paramedics arrive Sir._

"Louis, come on! Stay with me!" I say, turning his head toward the bed. The foam is dripping down, his breath becoming a little more shallow. He's coughing.

_Sir, are you there? HELLO?  
Sorry! He's coughing!  
That's okay, Sir. Just stay calm and keep him awake._

I scoop him up in my arms, taking him to the kitchen and wiping a cold rag over his forehead.

Not long after, I hear a knock at the door, and they rush him away. I find the notes he wrote on his kitchen table and stuff them in my pocket.  
I get dressed and call Niall, telling him my location and asking him to take me to the hospital. He does as I ask, no questions to be had. I don't plan on staying with Louis the entire time. I don't think he'd want that. Maybe he'll be mad at me if he lives and never wants to see me again. 

Nevertheless, his family obviously isn't in this town, and I am all he has right now.

If I rewind time and not fall asleep, I know I can change the outcome. I know it. If I just lay with him and talk, maybe things will change. What is it about sex with me that is causing him to overdose? He doesn't seem to mind having sex with his paying clients. Why should I be any different?

"Haz...." Niall breaks the silence on the car ride to the hospital.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," he states.

"It's fine," I reply. Short and sweet.

"Want me to wait with you?"

"Please."

"Anybody you care about, I do too....and after Kyle, well, I know you could use a friend. It seems drug overdoses have become an epidemic, huh?"  
It's not like that, I want to argue. He is not some junky prostitute. His name is Louis, and I still have a lot of getting to know him.

Please be okay.

I rush into the hospital and explain I am called 911, and they surprisingly let me through rather quickly. The doctor explained that he needed his stomach pumped and IV fluids, and he should be okay. He said since it wasn't a suicide and it was just accidental, he'll give him some pamphlets for rehabs.

"The amount he consumed probably wouldn't have been fatal if he didn't mix it with alcohol. Do you know if Mr. Tomlinson had been going through a lot of stress?"

"Yeah, he has," I say numbly. "Can I see him?"

"I think you should go home tonight. He'll need to rest."

With that, Niall guided me back out to the car and drove us back to our frat house. Sometimes I want to forget about Louis and let life resume its normal activities, but I know I'll never be able to do that because every time I open them, I just see blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, please don't judge my other writings by this trash! LOL. I couldn't even keep past and present tense straight. I published this January 2018 at one of my eating disorder relapses and apparently it messed with my brain :( 
> 
> <3 I just want to delete my wattpad and am moving my stories over. Even the bad ones.

HARRY'S POV August 28, 2016  
"You know, Harry, I think you're grounded," Niall says, looking over at me for a moment before returning his eyes to the road. I shoot him a confused look causing him to continue. "From the escort. He's troubled. You need to focus on your studies, the fraternity...I kinda miss my carefree and funny friend."

I tugged at my bottom lip, playing with it as I stared at the window. Maybe Niall is right. Maybe Louis is someone who just doesn't fit into my life.

"Yeah, I guess so...." I shrug.

"Besides, the annual fundraiser is coming up, and we must beat Omega Psi Phi this year. Tired of that flamboyant Payne getting the bragging rights. How are they doing that? Phi Gamma Delta has twice the people they do!" Niall gripes. I continue to listen to his rant, well, my ears hear it, but my brain is just not interested in that.

My mind wanders to another set of blue eyes. Niall's are pretty, sure, but they don't give me the same feeling Louis does. Please don't ask me to describe it because I'm just not sure what it is. No, I am not claiming to love him. God. *Eye roll* I just...it's almost a bittersweet feeling like I want to get to know him better, but it's almost like putting your hand on a stove burning, gambling if it's hot or not.

I don't think I'm cut out for this kind of drama. I am going to listen to Niall and not reach out to Louis. I wish him well and hope that he'll make a recovery at the hospital and not try any more overdoses, but it just isn't my problem.

Exhausted, I walk into the frat house and removed my shirt. Nothing sounds better than a hot shower. My muscles ache, especially my neck. I know its tension.

I walk toward the bathroom but groan when I turn the knob and its locked. FUCK ME. Why can't anything go right? I guess I'll have to wait until the morning because my desire to sleep is increasing by the second anyway.

I open the door to my room to find Olivia stretched out on my mattress, reading a magazine.

"Sup?" She asked, flipping through the pages.

"Sleepy..." I groan. "You?" I asked, sliding my jeans down my legs and getting under the covers. As much as I love her, I hope she leaves soon so I can get naked. I don't like itchy things touching my skin while I sleep.

"Can you believe this model with their unrealistic expectations? Skin and bones they are. How are you supposed to model a bra without boobs?" She says showing me the magazine.

"Ah, I don't know," I shrug, yawning.

"You look like you had a long day," she puts the magazine down and crawls closer to me, her head resting on my chest. I let my arms drape around her platonically.

"I suppose I've had a long WEEK," I emphasize the word. "Naill says I should stop talking to him, that's he's a little too....wounded for me....."  
I am hoping this is where she will give me her opinion. Olivia has a lot of good insight into people and perspectives.

"What do you think?"

Thanks a lot, Olivia. The one time I want you to share something with me, you don't. I told you – nothing can go right today.

"Eh, he's fine when we hung-out, you know? He's quirky, interesting...gorgeous...but sure, it gets a little dark feeling around it at times."

"You want to know what I think?" She offers. BINGO. "I think some people are too broken as Niall said, but you can't know that from just hanging out with him twice. I'd suggest you let him come to you. Right now, you're putting in all the effort...."

Damn. She's right.

I watch as she picks her phone, glancing at the clock. "Oh fuck, gotta go! I have a date with Liam and Zayn tonight..."

"Wait, what? Did you say?"

"Yes, Harry. A date with Liam AND Zayn. It's the 21st Century. Stop being a prude, loverboy," she says, punching my arm playfully. "And don't be Niall and lecture me that they're in your rivalry frat. I'm well aware but guess who isn't a part of your little frat at all? That would be me!'

"Nonsense! You're an honorary member," I chuckle.

"Even so....see ya!" She threw on her shoes and waved, shutting the door behind her.

Finally. I am free. Clothing off. Goodnight world.

~*~*~*~*~

LOUIS' POV  
I woke up to fuzzy bright eyes hovering over me. The doctors said they had to pump my stomach. Wonderful. I'll be ready to go home tomorrow. Even more wonderful. Nothing makes you want to live more than vomiting charcoal. Am I right?

I remember that Harry called an ambulance for me. Fuck. Should I thank him for saving me? Should I be thrilled that I woke up and have been given this awesome second chance that most people don't get?  
That's sarcasm if you can't tell.

I carefully reach for my phone. It sucks being plugged up to all these tubes and wires.

Because of my profession, they did a full blood panel – even testing me for STD's and HIV. Isn't that a bit discriminatory? I hope they know that it's a part of my contract and fuck this shit. I'm leaving.

I grab ahold of the IV tube and tug harshly. A little blood squirts out, but it doesn't hurt that much. I see my belongings in a little plastic bag by the bed. Great. They're folded neatly and fresh. Who brought these here? They kinda smell Earthly.

Harry.

He is quite charming. Much too good for me.

I put my clothes on, check the hallway for nurses, and walk out of the hospital. Well, that was easier than expected.

To home, I go. Yay me. Well fuck.

Maybe I should call Harry and apologize. I'm sure he's traumatized.

Ring....Ring.....Ring

_Hey, you reached Styles. Do your thing after the beep. At the tone, please record your message. When you are finished recording, you may hang-up or press one for further options. BEEP._

"Um, Hey, Harry....it's Louis Tomlinson....I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I scared you or....somehow made you think what happened tonight was your fault. It's not....I just wanted you to know that. I hope to see you around sometime...FUCK SORRY. I'm never good at voicemails. I just wanted you to know I'm out if you ever wanna come over again sometime.  
Probably not...."

I continue ranting on the voicemail. It must be the pain meds they gave me. I better enjoy them while they last.

Sitting in Intro to Psychology, listening to my professor lecture us on the difference between fixed and flexible personality traits made me lose my attention. Imagine that. This is one of those classes that everyone needs to graduate – core classes they call them.

"Hey, congrats on your win!"

I looked behind me and saw that someone from the other frat was poking me in the back. His name was Hunter and I've seen him before, no doubt. His chestnut eyes are hard to forget, and you can tell he spends hours on his morning grooming technique, always making sure that each strand of hair is gelled up into a fade. Typical.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Heard your girl was with Malik and Payne last night. She made our president cry, you know," he stated coldly.

"Not surprised. Olivia is a savage," I shrug. What does this have to do with me?

"Just saying, she needs to be careful. Once you're on Liam's bad side, you kinda become a target for disaster..." he turns slightly in his seat, closing the conversation.

Was that a threat or what? I can't tell. He sounded sincere enough. Oh well. I needed to listen to this lecture for finals.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, the cool, crisp air began to hit my back as I strolled down East Main to eat at a newly opened pizzeria with Olivia and Niall. My stomach was fixated on this firebrick oven feta, spinach, and olive pizza with pesto sauce.

"No way!" Niall groaned. "Double-decker pepperoni. Always have to go with a classic, right Liv?"

"I mean....you can't be wrong," she giggled, putting her lips on Niall's straw and drinking from it, eyeing him sexy-like.

I debated telling her what Hunter said, but it was really worth a waste of breath. I just don't want her to hurt Niall. She seems confused these days, like she is running from something.

"So you talk to Louis lately?" She asks, giving Niall his drink back.  
"He left a voice mail a couple weeks ago. He told me he was sorry if he scared me and that he was out of the hospital. I didn't return his call," I pondered as to why I didn't.

"Probably for the best, Mate. He was heavy." Niall retorted. "There is dark and mysterious and then there's....that."

"Yeah, you're right," I forced myself to laugh.

I wish I could tell them how I was really feeling. I worried about Louis, how he must feel in that apartment all alone. Did he try and kill himself again? I just don't know, and even though Niall is right...I still think about him.

We sat like that for an hour or so, eating our pizza and laughing. With finals coming up, we all were stressed, which was a nice release for all of us.

"I'm stuffed now!" Niall groaned, standing up and leaving the table.

"Me too!" Olivia complained. One thing to note about her: not even a little pizza is going to keep her from being loud and attention-seeking though. She took off running, grabbing ahold of the lamppost and twirling around with one arm, laughing as she fell on her ass.

I watched as Niall stared at her. His hands were in his jeans, and he kinda just stood there, like the world had stopped. I nudged him, encouraging him to help her off the ground and be a gentleman.

"Thanks Ni," she smiled warmly at him.

"No...problem," he blushed.

I wish I could give him the spill that we cannot date in our inner circle. What if things didn't work out? It would make things totally awkward, and we'd have to go our separate ways because I wouldn't be able to choose sides.

But then I look at Niall and he appears so happy, I just can't.

"Guys, guys!" I yelp. "I know that guy!" I pulled them into a shadowy part of the side of the pizzeria. They gave me a confused look but followed nonetheless.

"He harasses Louis!" I exclaimed. "He won't leave him alone. Do you think he's waiting for him?!"

"Lad, it's none of your business. Come on, let's get back to the frat," Niall tugged on my arm, but I quickly swatted his hand away, staying complacent and planting my feet.

Sure enough, Louis was getting out of a fancy limo with a beautiful woman on his arm. I could feel my stomach churn as I analyzed him. I could tell his smile was not genuine. The light in his eyes did not flicker with the least bit of hope. --- He still looked gorgeous to me though. His suit fit him well.

"Thanks for the night!" The woman said, kissing him on the cheek, slipping a $50 into the pocket of his suit jacket.

"Anytime. Glad you had fun!" Louis replied half-heartedly, sighing as the woman walked away. He began to walk toward his car. I've seen it before. I know its his.

Just as he was opening the door, Leather Jacket man approached him.

"Who is she?"

"A client."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No...but it's none of your business, Trevor." Louis barked, annoyed. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go home."

"Not so fast!" He grabbed Louis' arm harshly. I saw Louis's eyes gaze at the pavement, no longer looking confident. Trevor is slowly breaking him down into submission. "I'd hate you to lose your job because you get an unsatisfactory rating, Louis. Wouldn't you?"

Louis inhaled, retrieving his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Not really....let's go."

I tried to lunge toward them, but Niall grabbed my shoulder, holding me back. I watched as Louis and Trevor got into a taxi, headed toward his apartment, I assume. Fuck, I gotta do something. Maybe not tonight, but I will solve this.

The walk back to campus was one of tension. Niall and I did not see eye to eye on the Louis situation.  
"Lad, you don't know much about that and he's obviously involved with something....like drugs or...hell, I don't know, Harry. You don't need to get involved with someone who has a stalker!" He said sternly.  
I shook my head. "No, that's not true. You don't know him! He isn't happy. Remember his overdose?"  
"All the more reason to let it be...." Niall shoved his hands in his pockets aggressively. We both were stubborn and hard-headed. "What do you know about him?"  
A small smile escapes my lips. Niall is beginning to consider the possibility that I actually might like this guy and that he may not be so bad. "He's a really good kisser...." I blush. Niall rolls his eyes, apparently not liking my answer. "He's really nice...caring....a little broken..." I bite my lip and shuffle my feet as I walk, feeling a little bit vulnerable.  
"Alright, alright. Hypothetically speaking: we go and help him get away from this douche...how would we do that?" He asked surrendering. We stopped walking at this point.  
You see folks, that is a true friend. Despite thinking it's a horrible idea, Niall is willing to set aside his own opinion to make me happy; and that makes me happy.  
Excited, I jump up and down and try to get him to catch me, but he refuses. Fine then, maybe not isn't as excited as me, but he still wants to help. I'll take that as a victory.  
"Well, I'm not sure how we would do that...." I mumble.  
With that, we continue to walk again. Niall appears frustrated.  
"Wait!" I exclaim as I grab his shoulder. "I think he cares about me, too...I'm going to text him and say I need his help with something and to meet me at the fraternity...." I put my thumb in my mouth, biting the side of my nail. I want to giggle like a schoolgirl. "I think he'll come...right?"  
"Fine...but we're getting drunk when we get there. You're too much, Haz." He chuckles. I can't argue with that logic.  
"Um, Hey, Harry....it's Louis Tomlinson....I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I scared you or....somehow made you think what happened tonight was your fault. It's not....I just wanted you to know that. I hope to see you around sometime...FUCK SORRY. I'm never good at voicemails. I just wanted you to know I'm out if you ever wanna come over again sometimes.  
Probably not...."  
I listened to the voicemail once more. It was from nearly two weeks ago, but I really enjoyed the sound of his voice and couldn't bring myself to delete it. I want to send a text, but how do you say, "I'm sorry for ignoring you" without sounding like a jerk?  
Um....well, hopefully this'll suffice...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
LOUIS POV  
Louis and Trevor arrived at his apartment just half-past Eleven. Almost immediately, Trevor guided Louis to the couch and wrapped him in a warm embrace. He did not see Louis' apprehensive face, one that said he did not want to be there. He did not feel Louis' hesitation. The only thing Trevor was capable of feeling/noticing, were his own needs and wants.  
Trevor stroked Louis' hair softly as they sat in the silence. The body heat between them caused him to remove his jacket and place it beside of him on the arm of the couch.

Louis grew nauseous as he smelled aftershave and whiskey filling his senses.

"So word on the street is you were in the hospital because of an accidental overdose," Trevor opens up the conversation, breaking the silence. He still continued to stroke Louis' hair with his calloused fingers.

Though Louis would probably never admit it, not even to myself, his mind took him to a place with softer fingertips, fingertips that belonged to someone who loved to be cuddled. Someone he confessed that he loved pouty lips. Someone he told not to get attached to him...but then he ended up getting attached instead.

"I suppose..." there's no need to deny it, Louis thought.

"Well, I have something that will really get you high if that's what you want..." Trevor pulled out a bag from his jacket before placing it back on the couch arm. Louis recognized the pills: ecstasy. It caused him to roll his eyes.

His 'accidental' overdose was not the cause of street drugs. Is that what everyone was gossiping about these days? Typical.

Before Louis could continue to fuel the negative thoughts in his head, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He was as to who would be texting him this late, unless it was a client of course. This was one night he hoped he would get a client...even they would be much better than Trevor.

_11:29 pm Harry: Hey, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. Midterms, fundraisers, being an asshole..... do you want to come over to the frat and talk about it? I mean, you don't have to...I just thought it'd be nice. I kinda miss you :-/_

Louis smiled as he read the text. He thought he screwed everything up. EH hadn't heard from Harry since he was in the hospital from a suicide attempt only the pair of them knew about. In a way, Louis liked the idea that Harry kept his secret and didn't tell anyone. He let the doctors make their own conclusion.

"Do you want this or not?" Trevor huffed, demanding attention. Louis looked up his from phone. He knew he had to find a way to make Trevor leave without making him angry. That never ended well for him.

"Uh, no, actually. A client just requested me for this VIP after-party. I have to go. Maybe we can catch up next week!" He lies.

"How much are they offering? I'll double it!" Trevor replies back.

Well fuck.

"I don't think my boss would want me to cancel that. She's a big part of the city – the mayors daughter....I better go..." Louis tried to stand up from the couch, but Trevor aggressively wrapped his hands around his throat.

"No, I don't think so. You promised me the night."

Yet, this time was different. Louis refused to let Trevor have this victory. It was time he fought back anyway. Ever since the overdose, he hadn't felt like the same hopeless person. It wasn't too late to turn his life around.  
He grabbed Trevor's hand with his, using his other arm to push his arm away. It was a technique he learned on the job. He tried to run to the door but Trevor caught him, pushing him into the wall, whiskey strong on his breath still.

He tried to kiss Louis and put his hand under his shirt, but Louis ducked and made a run for the street.

~*~*~*~*~

HARRY POV  
Well I guess he isn't coming. I guess I should have known that. I guess Niall was right all along: this isn't my fight, my business. It will only hurt me. He said he missed me being carefree, and truth is, I kind of miss that too. I never once wanted to use my power to help someone so much as I did with Louis. Why is that? This is not like me.

I was on my third jello shot. The frat was playing loud pop music, swaying to the music. Niall and I were dancing together, Olivia behind us. Our fist were pumping in the air. It was a good time – just redundant.

"Ick. Feel a little woozy!" I yell in Niall's ear. He nods at me and continues to dance with Olivia. What is up with those two, anyway?

I walk to the door and lurch over the outside trashcan that is used for vomiting more than I care to admit. I hope this is not one of those nights where I fall asleep on the lawn because I'm too drunk to go back inside. PLEASE don't let it be one of those nights. It's kinda cold.

My body dry heaves, but nothing comes up, thank goodness. I really need to stop those jello shots. I'm not even drunk yet and am already sick from all the sugar.

I turn around to go back inside, but someone grabs me on the shoulder. Thinking it's Niall, I giggle and move my body to face him.

I looked back and saw Louis under the reflection of the moonlight, creating an illumination off his blue eyes. His hands were securely in his pants pockets. He looks so stunning in that suit.

You came! I wanted to say. I wanted to tackle him to the ground. Even in my drunken state, I wanted him to follow me to my room and lay down with me, tell me more about himself. There was never enough information. I had to know everything him. Everything.

Yet, the reunion was not as happy. I noticed his lip was split open from a fresh-cut or some sort of blow to his face. His hair was disgruntled, and his cheek looked a little swollen. I knew it had to be Trevor. There was no need to ask him about it...but I'm too drunk to hold back.

"Oh my God!" I rush over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You didn't block me. You got my text!"  
"Easy there, Tiger," Louis softly pushed me away, almost like he didn't want to. I watched as he winched in pain, instinctively holding his back.  
"What happened?" I mean, I know, but I don't know.

"Let's just say, people don't like to be told no. I blew someone off to spend time with you. No big deal," he shrugged and flashed his gorgeous smile at me. "Do you smell a little fruity."

"Oh! That's just Jello shots. Only had three so far. Niall and I planned on getting wasted, but this is so much better!" I almost slurred my words, well maybe they just felt a little slowed down. "I'm so sorry about not returning your call after the hospital."

Louis smiled at me sincerely, like he meant it. I didn't see any sign of resentment on his face. It was like he never held it against me, not even for a second. That made me happy, but it also broke my heart. Does he expect everyone to just abandon him at any given time?

He tried to take a step toward me, but I could see the pain radiating on his face. He must have saw my concern. "Don't worry. It happens on the job sometimes. People have one too many or aren't satisfied, eh, you get used to it I suppose."

Without hesitation, I picked him up and draped his legs over one side of my arm, my other hand supporting his back "Oh no, Harry! You are not carrying me bridal style across your fraternity," he giggled. Yet, he was wrong. I can and I did.

At the end of it all, he seemed a little relieved when I set him gently on the bed, not a bit annoyed. He liked it.

"So you summoned my presence....to talk?" He asked confused. He sat his hands on top of his knee. I noticed he had defensive wounds. Pretty good one. He fought hard. Good job, Louis.

"Yeah, I just...I can't believe I ignored you after what happened. I wanted to visit you in the hospital or even your house but Niall didn't think it was a good idea...and truth be told, I didn't know what to do. I'm immature," I blushed.

Louis took in a deep breath as he removed his shirt, revealing a large bruise on his back. He laid down on his stomach, rubbing his eyes. I guess he invited himself to spend the night; which is fine by me. I always liked cuddling with him.

"Not immature. I scared you away. There's a difference. So I know you're seeking answers....it seemed like the only way, you know? My company provides us with a big insurance policy and I put my Mother has the beneficiary. I just wanted to help her out...but I can't keep living like this. I want out. I need out. My soul is tired. I'm tired." I watched as Louis used his fist to rub his eyes, the blood still visible on his knuckles.

I was just buzzed enough to not carry out that conversation any further. It looked like it pained him, and I wanted to do the opposite. Therefore, the only logical thing to do was to remove my shirt, jeans, and shoes. I peeled back the covers and jumped inside, hooking his waist under my arm and bringing him toward me like I won an prize from a toy claw machine.  
"I'm so glad you came, Louis." I hummed into his shoulder.  
He flipped over so we were face to face. He ran his fingertips across my cheek, stopping at my famous dimples. At least I think they're famous; all the ladies have swooned over them.

I raised my hand to cup his, and we just sat there in silence for a moment, looking at each other. He doesn't even remember our first – first date. I had to go back in time and erase most of it due to his first suicide attempt. Does he think I'm weird for wanting to move so fast? I remember everything.

I noticed his face still looked pretty rough. My senses were pushing me to help him somehow. I walked out of my room and ran a washcloth under cold water and pressed it to his lip. He hissed for a second and closed his eyes tight, biting his bottom lip.

"Louis, this isn't healthy. Trevor is a stalker, a dangerous one at that. To you, he's just a client, but to him, it's much deeper than that. I think he's infatuated, maybe even obsessed with you. Have you considered a restraining order?" I asked as I put the cloth on his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this dreadful fic. Thanks for reading it if you did. 2018 was talentless and going through IRL stuff that messed with my head. LoL.

As I laid there in the stillness of the night, Louis' arms draped over me, I ran my fingers across the knots on his body and the defensive wounds on his hands. I know nobody signs up to give away their body freely, much less put their signature on a dotted line to be abused like this. Just because Trevor was a paying customer didn't mean that Louis did not have rights.

Even though Louis tried to act confident and sassy, I could tell below the surface he was unsure of himself. He had so many ambitions he wanted to accomplish but felt trapped. I could tell he wanted to commit to me but was afraid. Maybe he was afraid that he'd drag me into his dangerous life or he knew he'd have to give himself to some people (well, it's more of a choice, but that's beside the point) and couldn't be faithful.

Whatever the reason, I knew I could not let this continue. I was not sure what it would change. For all I know, it could create a world war or end an entire country; well, maybe that's exaggerating but is untelling with this. I just hope it didn't kill anyone else, like Kyle. I could only hope something minor happened, and for the better. One thing for sure: I was going to try.  
I gently kissed Louis' cheek and petted his hair before I carefully put his hand on top of my butterfly tattoo, putting my hand over his. I reeled back down, observing his memories backward. Some I wanted to look away from, but I couldn't. There was Trevor at his apartment, trapping him in the corner and pleading for him to stay. There was our date, I loved that.

I watched his memories fly by for hours, some I never wanted to see again, like the time he lost his virginity to some dim witted drunken girl at a party. Oh, Louis – what were you thinking? On the flip side, I got to watch him lose his virginity to some guy who looked attractive but defiantly wasn't right for him. Do I have a right to be jealous? I watched him move here to Holmes Chapel, and the bus travels reversed to Doncaster – where he told me he was from. He was beginning to look younger now.

I watched as his Mother walked down the aisle. I knew I was getting close. Then, I saw his Mother being flirted with some man in the supermarket, one that looked awful like the man she walked with down the aisle. This is where I needed to intervene. This is where I needed to do something, but I don't feel like it's the right time to stop just yet. I kept the memories reeling.

Louis looked about 14, sitting at the kitchen table with his family. His Mother talked about losing her job due to not having affordable childcare, crying on the phone. His sisters appeared oblivious to the conversation, but not Louis – he is tuned in and pushing his peas around on his plate.

This is where I needed to do something. That way, she would never feel the need to remarry and be dependent on someone else. Maybe she would have been working instead of meeting that douche at the market. What can I do? Since he is 14, that makes me 12 in these memories....and I'm in Cheshire...God, I never thought things through, did I?

I watched from a distance as Louis continued to push around his peas, tears formed at his waterline. I listened as his Mother continued the conversation, oblivious that anyone else was paying attention.

~*~*~*~*~

*Time Skip to Present Time*

A piece of my butterfly wing had faded. I didn't have many left, and I hoped it would be enough to get Louis out of that life that he was living.  
When I woke up, he wasn't in my arms. Apparently, I did change something though I wasn't sure what. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. Maybe he stayed in Doncaster and never had any desire to leave his hometown now.

"LAD!" I heard a familiar voice attached to the person knocking on my door.

I yawned. Going back in time always made me exhausted, and don't make fun of me, it would you too.

"What Ni? Come in!" I reply.

"Olivia and I are going out for ½ price drinks down at that Regal bar. Wanna go?" He asked, walking over to my bed and sitting down.  
"Where's Louis?" I blurted out without asking.

Niall raised his eyebrow at me as if he's confused. "I don't know a Louis...wet dream?" He laughed. I shake it off, trying to not look crazy.  
"Okay, you caught me. Be ready in 5!" I said as I ran to shower and change my clothes.

I tried not to overanalyze it. I mean, if it got him out of that horrible situation he was in, it was all worth it, but the narcissist in me wondered how it all ended up. Just last night, he told me he loved me in his sleep, subconsciously. Now, he won't even know who I am or that we made love 3 times. He won't remember the late-night conversations, the kisses, the laughs. He won't remember looking into my eyes and me looking back, hoping one day he'd be mine.

& he was mine, if only for a little while. He said he loved me. He said he loved me and meant it. He made love to me. He spoke words of love to me. He was love, and I don't know if I'll ever feel that way toward anyone else ever again. 

"Oh, I'm in a fraternity, Phi Gamma Delta," he shrugged. "And yeah, I know, I could've gotten drunk on campus, but it gets old."

Nodding, Louis wrapped his around Harry's waist, trying to help him stay steady as they walked down the street. "It does get a quite redundant, huh? I am in a frat myself, Delta Lambda Phi. You heard of it?"

Harry tried to act surprised. "I have. They had a lot of LGBTQ advocacy. We don't consider them a rival frat; more of an allegiance. Your frat is on the same block as mine." He began to ramble as Louis chuckled softly, quietly listening as they made their way back to campus.

"So, I guess you made it here safely," Louis said as he walked Harry to his porch.

"Let me take you out!" Harry bravely exclaimed, just like the first night he met him. "I mean...I'd love to get to know you...and fuck, I'm drunk. I'm sorry." He blushed.

What if Louis doesn't even like me now? What if I'm not his type? What if he is already spoken for?

"Well, I happen to think you're an adorable drunk....and you can take me out...."

"Harry...." Harry coughed, remembering he forgot to introduce himself.

"Louis," he smiled. "I think the name suits you. Love the curls," he said, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at the fountain in the middle of campus at 10:00 pm sharp. Dress casual, okay?" Harry smiled as he looked deep into Louis' eyes, trying to not get emotional. He realized that Louis was gazing back, just as intense.

"I feel like I know you. Have we had class before?" Louis asked bashfully, playing with his fingers.

"I don't think so. I would've remembered someone so attractive," Harry coyly admitted. "For sure."

"10:00 pm sharp," Louis changed the subject. "I bid you ado till' then. Night."

Harry sighed, turning on his heel. He made his way into the frat house, stopping at the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Harry, wait!" Niall called after him. "Did you get laid or something? Haven't seen those dimples in a while!"

"Something like that," Harry giggled. "I found something I've been missing."

"I am so glad, Lad. Wanna watch television in your room? I'll sleep on the futon," Niall suggested.

"Of course, but I'll probably pass out soon," He chuckled.

"Me too! Olivia and I had a bottle of wine...do you think she likes me?" Niall asked hopefully.

"I think.... well just follow me to my room," Harry guided him. How would he tell his best friend that his other best-friend was promiscuous and wasn't ready to settle down? How would he explain that even though Niall was more than enough, Olivia had issues that were skin deep without hurting him? "I think she does like you but she's going through some stuff, you know?"

Niall pulled the covers up to his chin. "Yeah, I know. I am thinking about giving up on her. There's this other girl I've kind of been interested in but haven't fully tried anything because of Liv, but I've noticed she just isn't that into me." He shrugged. "More fish in the sea."

"Sometimes, there is only one fish for everyone," Harry smiled, remembering the blue eyes that he reconnected with tonight. 

I woke up to the feeling of sucking on my skin. The noise alone was enough to jolt me awake, but then there was the tingly down my spine. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness as Louis placed a linear path down my jawline, nibbling succulently as he continued down to my chest and back up again. All I could do was hum in my throat and run my fingers through his hair, tilting my head so my cheek was pressed against the pillow.

"I'm hungry," he whined. "Glad I got you up."

I laughed amused. "So that's how you plan on waking me up then...."

He slowly moved his head down my torso, snaking his hand down the small trail of hair on my stomach before continue to move down my boxer line. "Mmm, I see someone else is hungry too."

I pinched him playfully as he moved his hand back up, wrapping it around the side of my neck and pulling me into a deep kiss. I raked my teeth along his bottom lip for a second, giggling as he closed his mouth to only open it again, intertwining our tongues together once more.

"As yummy as you are, I'm hungry," he groused again "I can't sleep on an empty stomach."

Sighing, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I wanted to tell him where the kitchen was, but I guess he may be shy about getting food in a place he doesn't know. I know I would be; especially a place that has almost a hundred men running around drunk.

"Um, okay. I'll go raid the pantry. You wait here." I suggested as he laid back down, not giving me an argument. I assume it was because of his altercation earlier with Trevor. "I know I can make you a peanut butter and jelly or a frozen pizza....ramen noodles...cookies.....soup in a can...." I tried to think of the usual items.

"Do you have any grilled cheese?" I could faintly see him batting his eyelashes at me, casting a shadow on the wall.

If he thinks I'm going to get a frying pan and make him a grilled cheese at 3 am...well, he's absolutely right.

"I'll be back!" I exclaimed as I pushed the covers off of me and put my feet on the floor. He reached over the bed and enveloped his arms around my waist, pulling me back onto his lap as my slender frame began to naturally have a gravitational pull toward him. "I thought you were hungry!"

"I am!" He laughed as he began to playfully gnaw on my shoulder. I could hear his stomach growling, he wasn't lying. Yet, it was as if he didn't want me to leave the room; even if it would be for 10 minutes. "But, I kind of am in the mood to talk..." he said child-like, almost as if he was vulnerable and afraid to explore uncharted territory.

"You asked me what I would change if I could....and I've thought about it and I think I have an answer...." He gulps. The mood suddenly turned solemn. "I think I'd change when my mom remarried my step-dad. Everything bad that happened was after she married him.....they didn't even work out. It was just years wasted, heartache for nothing." He admitted. "She made the best grilled cheese."

"Louis," I grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him. "What was life like before him?" I asked. I needed to know this information. I needed to get the entire picture.

"My sisters and I lived in Doncaster in a shabby old house but it was the best life. She just got a job as a secretary at a law firm. She loved it. It's how she met my step-dad in fact. He was one of the lawyers clients. That should have been her first clue he wasn't decent..." He trails off. "But you can't change the past, huh? What about you?"

I wouldn't let him change the subject. "What do you think would've been different?"

"Everything!" I could hear it in his voice that he was dreaming of what life would've been like. "They wouldn't have had to cash in my college fund my grandfather left me, and I could have went to college instead of doing my current job. I would've never had to escort...I'd see my family more. Maybe even joined your frat. Actually not sure if I ever would've done that." He teased.

"Hey!" I retorted, acting offended. "You should smile more. It suits you." Where the fuck did that come from? God Harry, way to scare him off.

I watched as Louis' eyes crinkled as he tried to hold back the grin that came from my compliment. I could feel my heart wanting to burst with warmth. What is this effect he has on me? I can't even hardly remember who I was or even what I did to pass my time before him.

"I think you're going to make me smile more...." He cupped my chin and brought our lips together once more. I used my chest to push him back down in a laying position, positioning myself between his legs as the kiss continued to deepen with passion, desire, and emotion.

I tugged on his hair, exploring his inner palette. Softly, our tongues continued to collide together in a circular motion. I could feel his length hardening as it rested on my own erection. I could feel him pulling away, so I moved up slightly, engulfing myself on his lips. He moaned in response and rubbed the palms of his hands down my back, not stopping until he was holding onto my love handles.

His dominant nature was beginning to emerge as he pulled away from my lips, despite my whimpers of protest. Instead, he placed his lips on the bulging vein on my neck, sucking as if he was a vampire. I could feel the sensation rushing through my body, causing my body to leak precum.

He unlatched his teeth off my neck and crawled on top of me instead of the reverse. "Majestic," he muttered, biting his lower lip. Through the shadow of the moon, I could see his body wanting me. Me – like I somehow matter to him just as much as he matters to me. How did this happen?

He straddled me, sitting on my thighs as he removed my boxers. I could feel my dick spring, probably because it was tired of being caged. I know I was tired of it.

"Tsk, tsk. Enthusiastic little frat boy, are we?" He teased as he rolled my length with his hands, swirling his fingers around my tip. He pushed his knees between my legs, spreading them farther apart, and bent down to spit on my head. "Not like you need this, already leaking so much for me."

I wanted to scream in pleasure, say a mantra of curse words and praises to him – but I didn't want to wake anyone in the frat house up. I didn't know what to do about that because the sounds were coming regardless if I wanted them to or not. I put the blanket between my teeth, trying to muffle my noises and closed my eyes as Louis began to use his mouth to provide me with euphoria.

These moments always made me question how to treat him. I know he told me he didn't have sex often with clients, only if the price was right; but I still didn't want to make him feel objectified. Yet, I wanted him to know how I was feeling. Damn you internal battle!

I decided to play with his hair, letting him know the right spots and pressure to use. Before long, my hips began to buck into his mouth uncontrollably. He noticed because that is when he pulled away, giggling. "Now, now, Harry. Don't want you coming just yet....unless you want to." He said that almost shyly, like he too, was questioning how to act.

I shook my head 'no' and sat up, gripping his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. He tasted salty and sweet at the same time. The cut on his lip gave it sort of a irony flavor as well. I pulled down his boxers and bent down to return the favor, but he instead placed my hand there, putting his hand on top of mine and creating a smooth rhythm.

"Don't stop doing that, ok?" He asked as I nodded. He put his index and middle finger in his mouth and playfully circled around my entrance. I couldn't help but spread my thighs apart a little more as he reached down to push his index finger in, causing me to hiss at the sudden burn.

I stopped jerking him off for a second due to the intense pleasure washing over me, but with his free hand, he began to create a steady rhythm again. "Just keep doing that for me." He encouraged.

The angle wasn't the best. We were both standing with our knees on the mattress. As clumsy as I am, I knew I was going to fall over on his chest at any minute. It wasn't until he tried to enter his second finger in that it happened. I tried not to, but my knees buckled and I fell on top of him, pushing us both backward.

I was blushing but he couldn't have seen it at this late hour.

He kissed me once more, playing with my hair, beginning to tug it on slightly. I remember he shared he had a hair-pulling kink, and I have to admit that it felt nice, like I was fully submitting myself to his command. I couldn't pull away from him, only let him take my head wherever he wanted it to go, and at this point in time, he pushed it downward.

I began to suck on his dick, hollowing my cheeks as he kept his grip on my hair and pushed me farther down onto his shaft. Sweat was forming on my brow, and tears were starting to fall. He wasn't being rough with me at all, I just was becoming consumed in all of this desire.

A part of me believes me he was too because he let go of my hair to wipe my tear-stained cheek with the pad of his thumb, making soothing noises as he did so. I could feel that he was hardening in my mouth, pulsing, all his blood pooling to that one muscle in his body.

He shook his head vigoursely like he was trying to snap out of a trance and pulled my hair gently so he could interlock our lips again.

"Where do you keep your lube?" He whispered in my ear. I dug under my bed until I found the shoebox and eagerly uncapped the bottle. "No, no. Relax!" He purred in my ear. "Let me take care of you, k?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to agree to this. His body had to have been spent from his assault by Trevor earlier. Even in the darkness, I could make out his wounds.

"We don't have to do this. Let me take care of you instead," I insisted, trying to put my head back down on his dick, but he grabbed my hair and gently laid me down.

"No, I need to be inside of you," he vibrated on my ear. I moaned in response, though I still wasn't sure he could handle it. Right ago, he was so hungry, he was begging me for a grilled cheese, and now he has his fingers inside.

He pumped his index and middle finger in and out, in and out, trying to stretch me open. I just laid there, enjoying the feeling. Foreplay was half the fun after all.

"Ready?" He asked; I nodded with consent. He put his hands under my thighs and brought me closer to him, pushing in slightly. I bit my bottom lip, preparing and anticipating for what was to come.

Please don't overdose when I wake up, I mentally begged.

He began to thrust his dick inside of me, stroking my hair and wiping away my cheeks. I felt the pleasure, it felt amazing. I knew nobody would ever make me feel that way again, and I didn't want them to, I wanted him – always. Of course, I felt the overwhelming pleasure, but I also was thinking about all our time together and how it was somehow surrounded by a haunting aura.

"Louis?" I suddenly mumble as he hums in response. "Let me save you."

He gave me a confused look back but still continued to thrust his hips. As much as I didn't want to, my body was making small whines because damn, I was feeling so good, my toes curled. I tried to stay focused on my thoughts. My eyes were rolling back in my head.

"Oh." I pant. He releases one of my thighs to run his hand down my torso, like he is admiring the outline of my butterfly tattoo. I can tell he is trying to distract himself from getting swept up in the moment but I think it was already too late because I could see a tear forming on his waterline as well.

"Let me," I breathe in. "Save you." I finish. "FUCK!"

He brings his hand up to my lips, caressing them softly, parting my lips with his thumb. Still thrusting his hips, he intertwines our lips again. I can taste the tear that just escaped from his eye. I wish I also had a mind-reading ability.

~*~*~*~*~

Third Person POV

It had been three weeks since Harry turned back time to change Louis' life around. He hadn't seen any consequences yet, at least not around him. The only person who seemed to be affected was himself as he had to deal with the loss of the one he loved. He never imagined it would be so painful to fall in love

Without Louis, his life went back to normal – well, normal before Louis. The morning rain began to transpire its droplets on his face as he woke up in front of the Greek Fraternity House. After a night out with Niall and Olivia, he promised them he would be right back after he got some fresh air, but he never returned. Instead, he laid on the grass and counted the stars – wondering when this heartache was going to go away.

Wiping his face with his hands, he realized he was laying on top of the wet morning dew. Grumbling to himself, he stood up and stumbled his way into the frat house. It didn't go without notice that Justin was pointing and laughing at the previously unknown vomit lingering on Harry's shirt.

"Gross!" He exclaimed as he made his way into the bathroom and threw his shirt in the hamper. About to step in the shower, he noticed that Niall was passed out again. Though he tried to be a good friend, Niall just wouldn't wake up, which led him to have to use the sprayer.

"What the fuck?" Niall jumped to his feet. "Harry... Do you know how long it takes to make it stand up like this? The amount of product I have to use?!" He rushes over to the mirror and runs a hand through his hair. "FUCK"

Harry laughed softly. He wanted to cackle, but his head hurt too much for that. Post drunken nights were always terrible. "Well, dude, you should stop sleeping in the bathtub. You have a room, you know!"

Niall flipped him off before exiting the bathroom. Listening, Harry heard him close his door momentarily and then a loud thud. Without even looking, he knew that Niall was throwing someone out of his room, so he could go back to bed.

Worrying about Olivia, Harry sent her a text-only to learn she was safe and sound in her own dorm, about to head to class. Content with the answer, he began to strip down his clothes and get into the shower. His senses began to fill with oatmeal and lavender, making him feel melancholy.

Louis always smelled like tobacco and Burberry, he thought. It was the best thing I ever did was leave his family my grandmother's house to live in. His Mother never had to marry that douchebag and Cheshire is only about an hour from Doncaster, allowing him to be close to his family home. Of course, Louis will never remember me or know it was me who contacted his Mother's employer about a potential Nanny position in Cheshire with free housing via my grandmother's inheritance. He needed not to know.

As he turned off the shower, not sure if it his face was wet from the shower or the random tears that randomly fell these days, a sense of déjà vu hit him as he was greeted with someone from Omega Psi Chi in his floor. As he talked to the attractive man, he remembered having this conversation before. It was Zayn Malik, who fooled around with his boy-friend in Harry's bedroom floor and he'd see him around.

"What the fuck?!" Harry thought to himself. "I didn't make time start again on this Wednesday. I must be losing it!" He exclaimed to himself, collapsing on his bed to go to sleep.

When he woke up, it was evening, and he decided to take an Uber to East Main, one of the regalest parts of town. He knew he probably shouldn't drink again so early, but he could hardly endure the emptiness anymore. As much as he tried to escape the memories of Louis, the more they seemed to whirl in his mind. The more he tried to forget the stunning blue eyes, the more they appeared to haunt him.

He decided to dance the night away at Nautical Twilight. He felt like he had been here before, another feeling of déjà vu without rhyme or reason.

"Tonic and gin, please," he requested at the bar.

He could see the different types of people that bars attracted. Everyone was here for their own purpose. Some were trying to get attention by any means necessary while others wanted to flirt, some wanted to forget, then there was Harry who just wanted to escape for a minute. Sure, he could live with this knowing that Louis would never have to escort and sell himself and his body ever again, but what if his life was worse? It was the not knowing that got to him.

"Fuck, this is so lame!" He huffed as he took another shot. "I'm out." He said to no one as he placed money for his ab on the bar table.

He walked out of the club, trying to keep his composure, his balance, his emotions in check. The thoughts swirled around his head, and as the alcohol began to kick in, he realized how out of control he had become mentally. Though he was able to attend his classes, he couldn't seem to find anything that made him happy – not anymore.

He walked down the street, his head hanging low. The city lights illuminated the path that would take him back to his fraternity. Though he could see the path in front of him, his vision was clouded with thoughts.

"Oh shit, sorry! Harry said as his reflexes spoke before he could use his manners.

Oh my gosh. It can't be. It can't be!

Harry paused time, trying to hold back his tears and excitement that was seeping out of his body.

I never thought I'd see those eyes again, and here they are, frozen: looking at me indefinitely. I missed you, Louis. I missed you so much. You won't know who I am, but I'll never forget you.

Unpausing time, he reached out his hand to offer help to Louis.

"I'm so sorry, must've had one too many!" Harry tried to hold back the smile that was trying to emerge on his face. He recalled this scene, he had been here before, even though weeks have passed.

"I can see that...." Louis smirked, taking his hand, allowing Harry to help him on his feet. He began to walk down the street, but Harry tried to job behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry.... I've kind of had too many if you can't tell...and am having trouble getting back to campus.... can you help me?" He blushed.

Louis looked him up and down, licking his licks. "Yeah, I can see that. It must be your lucky tonight because I was heading back to campus myself. Which dorm do you live in?"

Harry began to follow Louis, conflicted about how much physical contact he could have with him. He was fighting back the urge to push him against a lamppost and kissing him until they couldn't breathe.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry's POV

My third-first date with Louis was somewhat the same as our previous dates. Of course, he did not have that upscale condo we could go back to, but quite honestly, I preferred his fraternity room. I got to know him on a whole new level. My eyes scanned the Artic Monkey and Greenday posters hanging on the wall, various trophies, and a closet full of shoes. He loved the color red and had Burberry cologne. I much rather spend the evening with him talking about meaningless conversations than trying to save him from his escort customers. This life was so much better for him, at least from my perspective.

As the weeks progressed, I realized how deep I was falling in love with him. He'd come over sometimes and we'd cuddle and watch Netflix, perfectly content being in each others arms. When his fraternity beat mine at a fundraiser, I had to rehearse my disappointed look, though it didn't fool Niall. He'd say Damnit Lad, I can see your glow for him. Put it away.

Yet, I couldn't. I wanted to take things slow with this relationship; get to know him, enjoy all that he was. We were caught in a heated moment on more than one occasion, but we never let it get passed heavily making out and caressing each-other's bodies. I found it endearing that he never tried to pressure me, and I think he felt the same way. Of course, he couldn't remember all the times we made love before: his assertive, dominant, and promiscuous nature long gone. It made me wonder what he would be like now.

Eight weeks into the relationship, I decided that tonight would be the night. I used some of my trust fund to book a fancy hotel in the city. I didn't go 'all-out' and decorate it with rose petals, but I knew I did not want to our 'first' time to be in the fraternity, at the risk of interruptions and not being able to be lost in ourselves.

I did, however, get a low alcohol content champagne, just because it could set the right mood. Hey, don't judge me. I am only appreciating what I have – and what I have is something that can never be replaced. What I have is rare – and I have every intention of treating him like this the rest of my life. Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. I am not the same Harry you met in the first of my story, am I? Well, that's debatable. I called this story The Butterfly Effect but even sitting here, writing my secrets, I've come to notice that nothing has impacted my life the way Louis had. The Blue-Eye Effect? Pfft. The Louis Effect? As If. I'll come up with a catchy time some other time. Right now, this is all I have.

Anyway, I made him wear a blindfold in the Uber and even up the elevator.

"Is this the part where you reveal you're apart of some gang or cult and I'm the sacrifice?" Louis giggled as I gripped his waist tightly, kissing his neck.

"Trust," I reassured him. "Trust."

I removed myself from his waist and opened the door with my hotel key. I sat him down on the bed and caressed his cheek before placing my lips onto his. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss as he tried to crawl on top of me. My breath hitched as he lapped my palette with his tongue. Not wanting to get caught up in the moment too much, I pulled back and put our foreheads together.

I slid off his blindfold and watched as his pupils adjusted to the light. He sat on the bed, scanning the room with his eyes. I could see confusion on his face, but it was slowly melting into a large smile.

"Harry, what is all of this?" He asked gasping.

I popped the bottle of champagne that had been setting in ice and poured us both a glass. The peach Moscato began to make bubbling noises. I watched as Louis stared at it for a second, amazed.

"What's on your mind, love?" I teased.

Louis took a sip of the champagne before placing it on the nightstand. "Just never had someone go through so much effort for me," he said with the most humble voice. I could tell he was being genuine. "I mean, how did we end up here like this?"

Oh, you know. You were an escort in another life, and I had to save you from a psychotic client; all the while having to save you from yourself. Then, I had to rescue you by letting your family move into my grandmother's home, but you don't know that -yet.- One day, I'll take you to my house in Cheshire, and you'll be surprised. I'll blame it on Serendipity.

"We ended up here because the stars aligned perfectly for us," I said, kissing his hand. I stared into his eyes, making sure he was feeling it too. God, I wanted him to more than anything.

Without hesitation, he pushed himself upon his knees and latched his arms around my neck, pulling me into another passionate kiss. The taste of peach Moscato filled my tongue as I swirled mine around his, unable to let go if I wanted to. I ran my fingers through his feathery hair and then slid my hand down to rest on his bicep.

I could feel his eyelashes fluttering open as I pulled away. I grabbed the remote and put soft music on, giving Louis a smirk.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Styles?" He giggled.

"Only if it's working," I raised an eyebrow as Louis continue to giggle.

Bottles of Merlot  
I can't stand up now  
Boy, you got me feeling so weak  
Your ocean is drowning me  
Arms wrapped around me  
Now I'm getting in too deep

Not falling 'cause I want to  
Baby you keep pushing me  
Don't love you 'cause I need to  
But it's everything you doin' to me

Louis sipped on his champagne some more, crossing his leg as he looked at me. I could see the desire in his eye, as if he was thinking how much he loved me – just as I was thinking how much I loved him. It made me think of when he asked me to not get attached. Little did he know, I didn't just get attached, I intertwined his soul within mine.

I grabbed his thighs, uncrossing his legs and positioning my standing body in between. I took his glass from him, setting it on the table momentarily as I undressed him. He had no resistance, but it was as if he was drunk – though I know he wasn't. I could tell he was succumbed to the emotion that I wanted him to. I wanted him to be all mine.

"Harry," he whispered. "Can you help me?" He blushed as he tried to remove his skin-tight jeans. Eagerly, I peeled them off his skin and threw them on the ground. I removed the rest of his clothes before repeating the same gesture to myself. I grabbed his champagne glass, drizzling little puddles on his stomach and thighs. I heard him moan slightly at the cold liquid on his skin.

Make music when you're moanin'  
From night until the morning  
Just tell me when you're ready  
And Imma paint your body with my lips

Baby I'll do  
Anything you want  
Lock me down like I'm your slave  
Cause ooh  
When you're done with me  
I can't even concentrate, concentrate  
Ooh, I can't even concentrate

I used my tongue to circle the liquid, letting it be a map to the places to go. I played with his belly button for a second, looking up which may have been a mistake. I didn't know that I would already be this hard at watching Louis close his eyes and dig his teeth deep into his bottom lip.

I continued my journey, glossing over his inner thigh as I took it under my arm, making him bend at the knee. I nudged him with my nose, taking in everything he was beneath me. His body was responding, I could see the precome drizzling out of him.

He tried to use his hands to touch me, reaching for me, but I softly pulled him back down. I didn't want him to be distracted by trying to reciprocate the contact. I heard him protest quietly, and that let me know that he was craving my touch as just as much as I wanted to give it to him.

"You're perfect," I praised as I swept my tongue upward, making it to his v-muscles. I began to lap my tongue across his pelvis, stopping just before I reached his tip. I could feel him wiggling beneath me, impatient with anticipation. I ran my hands over his hip bones, up and down as he arched his back.

I watched as he put his finger in his mouth, biting down to muffle his screaming. I hadn't even touched him in a sensual way, but he was responding so well for me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to wrap my arm around him and fall asleep, overwhelmed with these emotions.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. I noticed that Louis was staring at the ceiling, thinking with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"I know I say this all the time but I feel like we've been before...." He trials off. "Like, this doesn't feel like our first time. There's too much power behind it."

Oh my goodness. This boy is trying to kill me tonight, isn't he? He was right, it wasn't our first time, our second, our third – but he'll never remember so it is his first time. I am glad his soul feels as much energy as I do, or else I would've been pathetic, don't you think?

I crawl up his body, kissing him chastely, urgently. I interlaced our legs together, making the kiss more fervent. He scarped my bottom lip with his teeth, tugging lightly.

I took this as a hint that he was being tortured now, his body aching for me. I crawled back down his body, setting myself between his thighs as I licked down his body once more.

"You drive me crazy, Harry!" 

I could feel Louis push his body closer to mine, though it wasn't possible. He put his fisted hand on top of my chest, his other under his head. He traced the outline of my butterfly wings and the swallows on my chest. I wish one day I could tell me that he made many of the lines fade away, However, unlike him, my secrets must go to the grave. I have to bear this burden alone.

Louis closed the gap between us, kissing me restlessly before laying back down. I played with his hair until he fell asleep, knowing he must have been exhausted from all the crying.

I thought about all the times I saved him, how he crossed my path once more despite all the odds. I thought about how I tried so hard to protect him from the world, but I realize no matter what, everyone has to go through heartache and the best thing I can do, is be here for him – and let him be here for me.

The next morning, I woke up to Louis tossing and turning, nudging his knee into my leg. He must have been dreaming of having a nightmare because he was saying incoherent words. I tried to wake him up by playing with the stubble on his chin, but it appeared my petting was too soft for him to feel.

"Baby..." I whispered in his ear. "Let's wake up, okay? Get some breakfast." I shook him lightly. He swatted my hand away and continued to snore. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around him, his body relaxing once more. It was only 5 am meaning we had a long time still before checkout.

I kissed the top of his head and decided to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes, flipping us over, making him the little spoon. I wonder sometimes, when I go back, if people remember tiny pieces like when he keeps having déjà vu. I wonder if people still get haunted by the memories. I know I still do – like Kyle overdosing or the time when I was 12 and someone broke their leg because I wanted to go back and make the basketball team.

"You're safe," I purred in his ear. "Trevor, your step-dad, nobody else will ever hurt you again." I shut my eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

I felt Louis wiggling under me, flipping over. I felt him cup my cheeks, pecking me on the lips. "Good morning, sweetheart," he muttered.

I smiled at him just as the sun began to peek over the blinds. "Good morning."

"I feel liberated today,"

"I'm glad, baby." I said, trying to not fall back asleep.

"You're the absolutely best thing to ever happen to me, Haz. You truly are. I know I act confident and poised, and I am for the most part – it's not an act, but all I've ever wanted was to be loved unconditionally because I could never love myself wholly. Then you come along, and love me more than I ever could imagine. I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much and though I can't be perfect, I promise to always try."

He climbed on top of me, kissing me once more. I tried to wake up, kissing him back as he pushed me into the mattress. I could feel his erection rubbing onto my bare skin, and now suddenly, I'm awake.

"I'm glad, baby. I promise to always try too," I reassured him.

We made love that morning. I let Louis have full control. He chose to top but still gave me enough control to provide him all the pleasure he could handle. He was the first to orgasm, and I didn't mind. I quite enjoyed the feeling of him riding out his high inside of me, screaming my name. It almost sent me over the edge, almost. What really made me release was when he pulled out of me, looked deep into my eyes, and told me how pretty I was with my mouth open as he leaned in to kiss me.

From reading this, I hope you were able to get something out of it. Probably not. I'm sure most won't believe me. It's not everyday you meet a chronomancer. It's not everyday you hear a tale of someone who loved and lost, then loved again. I don't care if you believe me or not, for I know this is my biography, as much as I can tell.

There won't be an epilogue, but I will tell you, almost a decade later – Louis and I are still together. Happiest of all, we are very much in love. The lines on my butterfly tattoo haven't been used in such a long time, and I don't think I'll ever need to. I'm pretty satisfied with the present.

~*~*~*~*~

/FIN


End file.
